No One Will Hurt You While I'm Around
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: Ukraine is really tired of people taking advantage of Canada, however when she goes to handle it something happens that she was not expecting and changes her, she know it is wrong but it feels so good! Will she be able to stop? Dark!Ukraine and CanUkr
1. Chapter 1

**No One Will Ever Hurt You While I'm Around**

**Chapter 1**

It started off as nothing more than another day, though I suppose it was the start of something far from normal, I was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, and Canada came home the same time he always did. He kissed me, still talking on his phone, and then made his way to his office, the day was pretty mediocre, the same schedule we always did, everything was normal, or so I thought…

"Matvey, dinner is ready!" I called waiting for him to arrive at the table, sure enough, after a few minutes he emerged from his office. His hair was a mess, and there were dark bags underneath his eyes, he looked really stressed. I felt bad seeing my poor boyfriend worked this hard, he really needed to relax.

"Oh, hey, thanks," he said. "Dinner looks great!" He tried to sound excited, but he just sounded tired. "I love when you make perogies."

I chuckled. I loved his little English terms for my foods, they were so cute. I looked up at him as he ate, really bothered by how beaten he looked, I'm not sure that I remembered the last time he slept. He really shouldn't work himself to this extreme.

"Matvey, are you alright, you don't look well," I told him, touching his hand, he looked up at me looking fried.

"No, no, don't worry about me, dear. I am fine," he said, his voice did not sound convincing.

"Matvey, you really shouldn't work yourself so hard, you're working so much harder than I used to before we moved in together," I told him, thinking of the days I had to wake up early every morning to work on the farm. I worked so hard that sometimes I would have bruises covering my body for weeks, Matvey hated it, everyday he begged me to take a day off, but I never did, until he begged me to move in with him, now he promised me the only work I had to do was work that came with owning my country. At first I was not so sure, he told me that he would handle any money problem I had, and he even paid of my debt that I owed my brother, and he would never let me argue about it, but after awhile, I just let him have his way, after all a girl needs to be pampered sometimes.

"I know, it's just, I am trying to pitch something to the G8, and well I have to do a lot of research before I can even bring it up so…, you know what, let's not talk about work at the table," he said. "Tell me about your day, how was your day?" I sighed as I witnessed a classic Matvey move, he never really liked to talk about himself, he never really seemed comfortable doing that, he always liked to hear about me, and while it is very selfless it can be annoying at times.

"I didn't do too much today, I did a little bit of paperwork for my country, I cooked and cleaned, and well that was really it, just another boring day," I told him, uninterested. He sighed disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I promise, first day off I get, I am going to take you out and we are going to have some fun," he said looking up at me, I knew he was trying to be serious but he was just so tried all I could think about was how much I just wanted him to stay home.

"Oh, no, no, no if your schedule stays the way it has, the first day off you get you are going to spend it at home, in bed," I ordered him bring out the strict voice I used to use on my younger siblings. He smiled at me flirtatiously.

"Yes ma'am," he said. I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," I told him. "You need your sleep Matvey," I said my tone becoming a bit more serious. "I hate seeing you like this, it isn't right, you're barely even my Matvey any more, your just like, this…shell, I don't like it, I mean is this pitch really this important?"

"Trust me; it is really important, if I don't handle it then who will? Al? Please he barely even pays attention, most of the meeting is filled with fighting and Germany giving everyone a speech at how we should all pay attention and getting things done like we are freakin children. Maybe I am the only one who really wants to work on solving the world's problems, but if I don't do it then who will?" he said, his voice sounded almost like he took it as more of a burden then really a duty. I laughed something about what he said reminded me of his brother trying to save the world from all their problems, as much as he tried to be different than Al, deep down it seemed they were trying to do the same thing despite the different things they did to achieve this goal.

"You know you sound just like Al," I pointed out, chuckling. He groaned and rolled his eyes. I knew he hated when I mention a similarity he had with his brother, not because he hated his brother, just because so many people confused them, and he liked to think of me as one of the few people who can tell them apart. He sighed as he wolfed down the rest of his dinner and then got up he kissed me and then made his way back to his office.

I sighed disappointed. And so the man goes back to work. I ate the rest of my dinner, slowly, thinking about how much I missed my Matvey. When I finished I got up and grabbed both of our dishes and washing them, after that I went back to the regular household cleaning, sweeping, mopping, and vacuuming. I have to say for Kumajiro being a tiny little polar bear cub, he sheds, a lot; you could make a whole other him with all the fur he sheds in a week. After I finished cleaning I decided to give Kumajiro a bath, and man can that adorable little guy struggle, I thought polar bears loved to swim, but this one apparently had a fear of water. When I finally finished with Kumajiro, I sat in the living room, completely bored.

I cleaned all day, not because I had to, or because Matvey made me, but because it was just something to do, my entire life I had always had my hands full, whether it was taking care of my younger siblings, or doing farm work to pay off a debt, I was always busy, I never really had free time, and now that Canada has taken me in, it seemed I had more than I really knew what to do with. I didn't really know what to do with myself. I ended up just sitting there for minutes on end, bored out my mind. Thankfully the shrill sound of the phone called through the house, I bounced up full of energy running to go answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, maybe too fast and too excited to really be normal.

"Systra?" I heard Belarus ask. I was glad that it was just her; I need someone to talk to.

"Oh hello Natalia, what's up," I asked.

I was glad she called as she launched into an hour long rant about why Ivan was pissing her off by looking at other guys rather than her, and then it took another 2 hours to convince her that Ivan was not doing it on purpose to her hurt, and that he still loved her. Eventually she had to end the call saying that she was going to go to bed. I sighed, stupid time differences. I looked at the clock it was 9 o'clock, I guess that is an okay time to go to bed as well, it's not like I had anything else to do.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then walked to the bedroom and changed into my pajamas. I got into bed, snuggling under the warm covers trying to sleep, the house was completely silent, and the only sound I could hear was Matvey typing away at his keyboard in the other room. I sighed as I got up from under the blankets and made my way to his office. He barely even noticed me as I walked over to him; he was so engrossed in his work. I walked over behind his chair and bent down placing my head on his neck. I kissed his shoulder.

"Please come to bed, darling, you have done enough work today," I whispered.

"Mmm," he said. "That sounds nice, but I really need to get this work done, I'll go to bed in a little bit."

I sighed, that is what he has been saying for like a week now, and yet he never did come to bed. I just ended up finding him asleep at his desk in morning.

"Why are you working yourself so hard? It seems like they really don't do much at the meetings so why work your ass off, you could always pitch it next meeting," I asked.

He yawned clearly tired. "If I don't pitch it then he is going to have even more fun making fun of me, I can't let that happen," he said to himself, I heard him.

"What, who is making fun of you?" I asked getting defensive over my boyfriend. Its one thing for the G8 to work my boyfriend like a dog, but to insult him too, that just pissed me off.

"It's nothing," he said turning to me now. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's go to bed," he said getting up from his chair, we walk together to the bedroom, and then I climb back into the comfortable bed, while he stripped down to only his boxers and then climbed in as well, I snuggled up necked to him, and he wrapped his arms around me getting comfortable. He sighed happily and closed his tired eyes, happy to finally get some sleep.

As much as I wanted him to get his rest, I couldn't get the thought of someone giving my Matvey a hard time out of my head, I wanted to know who it was and why. I turned slightly so I could just see his face in the dark room

"Matvey," I said.

"Yes," he answered tired.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I really want to know about what you said earlier, with them making fun of you. Who is making fun of you, is it Alfred?"I asked.

"No, it's not Al, can we talk about this later," he said.

"No, I want to know about it now, do you want me to come in and talk to them?" I asked.

"No thanks," he said. "I'm not a kid, Kat; I can fight my own battles."

"Ok," I said. "Then can you at least tell me who is pissing off my boyfriend?" I asked.

He sighed. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well I feel like you don't tell me anything anymore, I don't want you to bottle up all of your stress, I want you to vent to me, I want to help you with your problems," I told him realizing just how true my words were lately I have noticed he had seemed distant with me, and I didn't like that, I wanted to be close with him.

"Fine," he yawned. "It's Prussia, he goes to every meeting now, just because Germany brings him with him, and it seems like he is out to pick on me the entire time, anytime I try to pitch something he finds a flaw in my plan and just makes me look like an idiot, and if that isn't enough he will pick on me entirely during the meeting calling me weak and making fun of the way I run my country, I don't know where he gets off, I mean he isn't even a country anymore himself, yet he has a freaking field day whenever I walk in to the room, I guess he is just being an asshole, but I just really want to prove him wrong, which is why I am working so hard on this pitch, I want to find any flaws before he does and find ways to fix them," he said, and I felt bad for my poor boyfriend, as if he didn't have it rough already, people always confusing him for his brother, now he had someone out to get him, this really pissed me off. Matvey was such a nice guy; he really shouldn't have to put up with shit. I hugged my boyfriend close.

"I'm so sorry, Matvey, that really sucks, but I'm sure you'll beat him with this pitch, you're really smart, you'll think of something," I told him. I would have to talk to that stupid Gilbert, I knew Matvey wouldn't like it, but I would not allow someone making Matvey work so hard that he looks like he is half dead most of the time, I'd pay a visit to Gilbert, and tell him just how pissed off I was!

"I hope," Matvey sighed, and after a few seconds I heard his breathing slow, and quiet snore escape his body. I smiled seeing that he fell asleep; he really did need a good rest. I snuggled closer to his body and let myself fall asleep as well. I didn't know it right then, but the decision to go and visit Prussia, was one that would change my fate dramatically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So no action this chapter, but I suppose this is the beginning of Ukraine's change, for like ever now I have wanted to write a dark Ukraine picture, mostly because I found this really epic picture of Dark! Ukraine (.compost/3718397357), So I will have some blood, gory stuff next chapter…if I don't chicken out, poor Prussia gets to be my first victim, I really do torture all of my favorite characters XD, so I guess I will hopefully see you guess next chapter**_

_**~Emo Vampire Chic out!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sorry for the awkward Author's notes, this is a good example of what happens to my brain when I have too much sugar~!)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stood outside the hotel that Prussia and Germany were staying in, it was only a few miles away from the home Canada and I lived in, so I was really hoping this would be a quick trip. I would do everything and anything for Matthew after all that he has done for me, but I found myself getting nervous to meet this man who seemed to terrorize my poor Matvey. What if he got mad at me? What if he made fun of Matvey more because of what I said? I really hadn't thought this through, but I wasn't prepared to leave until I told this man just how much it was bothering me about what he was putting Matvey through, I just hope I didn't end up ruining everything by crying like always. I need to think through what I was going to do, maybe if planned it out and was a bit more confident in my words than I would snap and start crying like I usually did, I mean I'm sure he isn't as scary as Belarus, so this can't be too hard.

I stood outside the building thinking hard about what I was going to say, when suddenly I felt someone's body bump in to my shoulder.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" I shouted, tears coming to my eyes, well there goes any confidence I had a few minutes ago.

"Huh, oh hey no it was my bad," he man said as he turned to face me. I was surprised to be met with light fair hair stick up from underneath a dark, black hood, and red eyes that seemed to glow from the darkness under the hood, it was Prussia! "Oh hey," he said recognizing me. "You're that Soviet Union chic, right? Ukraine was it? I hardly even recognized you without your farm girl outfit." He chuckled looking down oddly at my pull over sweater and jeans.

"Well yeah," I said blushing a little at how he noticed. "I don't really work on the farm anymore, so I don't wear it, you know." I told him.

"Well I am glad, a girl like you is too pretty to be wearing clothes covered in dirt and working yourself to the bone," he said smiling intently at me. I felt myself blushing again at his stares. It seemed hard for me to understand that a man as nice as him could be so mean to Matvey.

"Thank you," I responded reminded of the reason I had come here.

He chuckled, smiling friendly at me. "I don't think I have seen you since the last World Meeting, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I actually live nearby," I told.

"What, here in Toronto? Oh, that's right, you're going out with that Canada guy right?" he asked making a face when he said Canada's name, like he had a bad taste in his mouth. That was the only hint that he gave confirming what Matvey had told me.

"Yeah, he is really a nice guy, he is the one who got me off of the farm, I'm really happy he allowed me to come here and live with him. I love this city!" I said smiling happily at him, he didn't seem to echo my smile, and though he was smiling…his was different.

"Well, that is…wonderful," he said dismissively as if he really didn't care for the subject. I felt the question pulling inside me, I wanted to ask him, but I couldn't find the words. I didn't want to seem like a psycho by just accusing him randomly, he seemed like such a nice guy, I guess it wouldn't be wrong if we just hung out a bit and talked, I would bring up Matthew's issue later. I'm sure he had a reasonable reason for causing Matvey such grief; maybe he just wanted him to work to his full ability.

"Well what are you doing here, Matvey said that you came to the G8 meetings with your brother, but that doesn't start for a few more hours," I said glancing down at the clock on my cell phone.

"Oh well yeah, I'm still going to that, it's just, well I am sharing a room with my brother and right now he is going crazy, because it is the last day if the summit, and well there is no way I can handle his crazy neat organized-ness, sober and…well…I drank all my beer last night, so I decided to head out to a bar, you are welcome to join me, I mean drinking is always fun when you have a buddy," he smiled at me friendly-like, so it was hard to turn him down. You wanted to talk to him…and he has a reputation for drinking, it wouldn't really mean anything, I thought trying to convince myself. Plus it gives you a chance to talk to him and then you can bring up your whole reason for coming here.

"Sure, that would be wonderful," I said. I knew that Matvey wouldn't like it, me drinking with the man who he has been busting his ass to impress, all week, but he didn't necessarily have to know, I mean it was not like I was cheating on him or anything, I was just having a drink with a friend, nothing to feel guilty about, nothing that Matvey necessarily had to know.

"Great," he said, a smile spreading across his face, he put his hand on my shoulder, in a show of friendship. "This is actually perfect, since I don't know the area; you can show me all the places with the good pubs." I smiled and lead him to a little place I had in mind, a place that Matvey took me sometimes: peints Blanc et écarlate, it was very pretty, and probably my favorite place to go for drinks. It was such a pretty face, and the drinks were awesome! I knew exactly where it was from the hotel Prussia was staying at, it was a simple walk around the block. I was really proud with how well I really had come to know the city, it has been my home for a while now, so naturally I knew where everything was as if it were my own home country. Yet I still couldn't get over how great the city made me feel, it seemed that no matter how long I stay here, I would never get use to the beauty of all of it. Every time I walked through the city I found myself gazing up at all lights and buildings in awe, it was such a pretty sight. I heard Prussia laugh, at my side, because of my childish behavior, but I paid it no mind. After a few minutes we finally arrived at the bar, and Gilbert was so excited to see the pouring of alcohol, that he nearly sprinted in to the building, trading my shoulder for my wrist. He found a seat that practically had his name written on it, and sat on it as if he had done it every day of his life.

"2 beers please," he said barely paying any attention to the bartender as he turned to me and patted the seat next to him. I smile and took my place next to him.

"You didn't have to order for me," I told him, it was in the afternoon, and I really didn't plan on drinking, but then again it was very rare that I got to go out drinking with friends. I guess I should take advantage of this rare occasion. I smile at him thanking him for his kindness, and he chuckled and smiled back at me, he seemed really happy.

"Are you kidding," he joked. "That second beer is for me," he said chuckling as he scooted both beers in front of himself, and wrapped his arms protectively around both of them, before sliding the second one over in front of me.

"Thanks," I said taking it, and taking a huge gulp. Prussia snorted and I turned to him as he began chug his entire pint. When he was finished he slammed his glass down with a satisfied sigh.

"2 more," he said to the bartender, before leaning over towards me. "This time, I am going to keep my second one!" The bartender quickly filled his order and slid two more beers over to him taking his other empty glass. "Alright," Prussia said picking up his glass. "To European countries, I used to be one, and you still are! Cheers!" We clanked our glasses together before he chugged down his drink. Our bonding continued like this for awhile, he bought rounds and rounds and rounds, before he finally decided to call the quits, but he did take a little convincing from me.

"C'mon," I said. "Let me walk you back to my hotel."

"Aw, C'mon, Katy, I'm not even drunk, yet!" he shouted, flailing his arms.

"C'mon Gilbert, you have to go to a meeting in like, half an hour!" I shouted trying to pry him from the barstool he clung to. Working on a farm for years can give you all sorts of muscles, ones that didn't really show in my physique, but all the same they still existed, but surprisingly they were no match for the ones in this German drunk, I pulled and pulled and pulled, but not once did he budge. Finally after about five minutes of hitting him and trying to pry him from the seat all while yelling Ukrainian curses, that by the look of it, a couple people understood, I was able to remove him from his precious seat and I began walking him outside of the bar.

"Alright, we need to get you some coffee," I stated as began to fully grasp how drunk was.

"No, no," he said. "I will be fine. Just, talk to me." I looked at him not sure what to do, he looked over at me and seemed to sense my mood and smiled. "Fine, I will go and get some coffee before heading to the summit. Just talk to me, I mean you're my drinking buddy, and what happens when you taking the drinking out of buddies?"

"They just become buddies," I said finishing his sentence. He nodded and we continued to walk, passing many coffee shops on our way. I complied with his demands, and I felt that he may have something to pay me in return. "So…um," I said finally breaking the silence. "Matvey was telling me about some of the G8 summits, and he actually mentioned you," I told him not sure how to start.

"Oh really," he said a look coming in to his eyes that I really couldn't understand.

"Yeah, he said you were being a bit of a ball buster." He snorted. "And he has been working really hard to proving wrong and stuff, and I have to say, I really don't like it. It is affecting his health, and I hate seeing him like this." I told him, hoping that this would be the end of our hanging out.

"And what do you wt me to do about it?" he asked. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Well I hope you might consider going a bit easier on him," I hinted, still smiling, hoping that perhaps our friendship may contribute to his answer.

"So what, Canada boy couldn't stick up for himself, he had to go and get his girlfriend to do it for him?" he said. "Such a strong backbone, I really understand of why I don't just go and invade him to get my land back, it's not like they would put up much of a fight, I would simply have to fight the girlfriends of Canada, but that is saying that his army fights like him," he laughed. He snorted. "Lame," he said as he began to walk away from me.

"Wait!" I called after him. "He didn't ask me to do this, I am doing it on my own, and he doesn't even know that I am here!"

"Psh, so you are sneaking around behind his back, you are acting as if I am some dirty secret. Well if you want me to stay off you little Canuck's ass then I will but it will take some payment," he said smiling at me. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's see, money and land won't really do with this situation…but you could always pay me with your body." He said smiling seductively.

"What?" I asked shocked to hear the words coming from his mouth. He's drunk, I told myself, we are friends, he wouldn't do that, he is just drunk.

"I said I want you to pay me with your body!" he said his words more forceful. I felt as he began to try and push me into a nearby alley.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you really need some coffee, dude," I told him trying to push me off of him. He pushed my harder, easily surpassing my strength. He forced me against a wall, and his lips began to kiss my neck. He forced my hands at my side as I began to fight. I felt useless as he played off my fighting as if it were nothing; he began to undo my top when I really started to panic. I felt powerless as he just continued to take advantage of me. It seemed obvious to me now that I should have not taken him out drinking, or at very least I should have not allowed him to drink so much. His hand to play with my bra as his lost fingers weaved under it. That is when I lost it. I remember the last birthday present my sister had gotten me, a pocket knife, one that she said she loved to use when she was out, I knew it was wrong, and that while my sister may enjoy using it against other people, that it was against everything I stood for, I felt completely helpless, I couldn't take how he just took all my power away and something in my head just snapped. I shoved my hand in to my jeans pocket. While I never thought to use it, Natalia made sure that I always kept it on me. I flipped it open, and without really thinking thrusted it upward. I heard him gasp with pain. I quickly opened my eyes, only then noticing that I had closed them and looked at him. I had hit him plain in the stomach, and a hell of a lot deeper than I meant to do, my entire hand was cover in blood, and I could see that a scarlet liquid began to leak from his wound at a fast pace. His body seemed frozen, and his was a ghost as he raised his hand to his wound, and stared at the blood that then covered his hand. I saw as his face began to grow even fainter as his eyes as raised as his blood, rolled back in his head. He fell to the ground, body lying across the dirty floor of the alley, and I couldn't help but scream, as I stared down, I only began to snap out of it as my tears began to clear my vision. I ran leaving the alley as fast as I could, barely even stopping to button my shirt, what had just happened? What did I do?

_**Alright, so there you have it, I killed Prussia! Haha I am mighty. Actually it was kind of hard to kill my precious Gilbert and his sexiness, but it had to be done! Ukraine you heartless bitch! No I'm kidding I love her and her big boobies, anyway, by the summary, I am sure you get that more people will die, sorry if I ruined anything. The question remains who, and why? Well I, the author, am too lazy to do all of that, so I am leaving half of it up to you, tell me who, and I shall come up with why and work it in the story so…**_

_**Review Review Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I got back to the house, I could help but feel my body shaking like a freakin leaf. The knife was still clutched tightly in my hand that was covered in Gilbert's blood. I ran straight to bathroom, falling to my knees and emptying an afternoon's worth of drinking in to the toilet. The knife flew on the white tiled floor and left a trail of blood as it skidded to a stop. I coughed as the disgusting memory flooded my mind, this was not the first time I had killed someone, hell I was in the Soviet Union, we were attacked many times, and I had to fight many people off, just to keep my land safe, but not like this. He was my friend, we had just spent the entire afternoon bonding, and now he was dead, at my hands. I felt my stomach churn again as feeling of it came back in to my mind. The feel of cutting through skin, muscle and other parts of the body, and then feeling the life inside someone leak out of them. I stopped as I realize where my thoughts were going, the feel of power, and the feeling of being immortal and having control over life or death, deciding whether that person that crossed my path got to see the light of another day. I balled my bloody fist in to a fist and hit myself in the leg. No, I thought, no this isn't right! I was a good person! I had a happy life! It was my siblings that enjoyed hurting people, not me!

Then a thought hit my mind, my siblings, surely they would know how to help me. They would know how to put all of this behind me, and forget anything like this ever happened. I got up and grabbed my knife and threw it in to the kitchen sink. I shoved my bloody hand into my pocket, and then went around the house looking for Matthew; I had to make sure he didn't know anything about what I did. I couldn't stand to have him know the terrible things I had done.

I was a bit relived to find the house empty, I was sure that Matthew had probably gone to G8 meeting. I ran back into the kitchen, and washed the knife, as well as my blood covered hand. I stood there for about a half an hour, scrubbing, trying to wash the feeling of blood from my skin. I scrubbed and scrubbed, until giving up and deciding on taking a shower.

I walked to the bathroom, my mind feeling dead, and then stripped. I turned the water to the hottest temperature, and then stepped in the shower, not even minded how the scorching water burned my skin. I didn't move I didn't even move to do anything; I stood there under the hot water, as I felt my eyes begin to burn as tears began to fill then. I felt as the horrible memory of the blood, and the ghost-like look on his face flooded into my mind. I saw the way his eyes looked blank right before they rolled back into his head, I heard the sound of my knife cutting in to his stomach, and the dull heavy noise his body made as it fell to the ground. I felt as the thoughts began to cripple me. My legs began to shake so much, that I had to lean on to the shower wall, to keep myself steady. The words seemed to echo in my head.

_You killed him! You are a murderer! You were angry at him! You wanted to shut him up, and there was only one way to do that…you killed him!_

"No, no," I shouted at the voices, I felt my body began to shake violently.

_So you are a killer and a liar! You've really reached a new low haven't you, to think you would go and do something like this after everything all these people have done for you, Matthew, taking you into his home, what's gonna happen when he finds out you're a killer. Where are you going to go then? He isn't going to let you stay here, you're a murderer, and no one can ever love a murder._

"No! No! Matvey loves me! He loves me!" I cried hugging my legs to my chest. I knew I was lying to myself I knew my words weren't completely true, how could he love me? If he ever learned what happened then there is no doubt that he would be able to look past it and continue loving me. He would kick me out and break my heart. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't lose him, not now, not when I needed him.

I got up from where I sat in the shower, and shut the water off. I knew what I needed to do; I needed to ensure that no one ever found out what happened. I needed to make sure that I covered up my murder so that I never got caught, and I knew just the person I had to see. Someone I was sure at least knew what to do if she hasn't already done it before. She would know how to help me.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Matvey showed up, and I was ready to play everything cool. I made myself busy, whether it was cooking food for the rest of the week, as well baking so many baked goods that I could fill a bakery. Then by the time dinner was done, I had saved up enough confidence that I was sure I would not break from the simple sound of his voice.<p>

"So how was your day?" I asked trying to keep my mind on anything but what I've had to do today.

"Great," he said, his face lighting up, though he still looked tired. "I pitched the thing I have been working so hard on to everybody, and they all loved it, and the best part is Prussia wasn't even there to put a ton of unneeded doubt into everyone's head when they listened to it. America has already made plans to help me out with the funding. He actually seemed really excited about it! And to top it all off I have good news for you too. I decided to take the next few days off, giving Al a chance to get everything together, and tomorrow, I am going to take you out to dinner."I opened my mouth to protest and say that he needed his rest, but he cut me off. "Ah, ah, ah, don't worry about me, I will rest up tonight and tomorrow, so there is no way of getting out of it, but that is not all." He paused and reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a small black pocket. My heart skipped a beat as I saw it. It was too big to be a ring, so I relaxed a little but still this was a complete shock.

"Oh Matvey, you didn't have to get me anything," I said as he opened the box to reveal a pretty silver necklace with a heart shaped locket, I took it from his hands and ran my fingers over it, there was a really pretty. The words "Pour Toujours" were in graved in a beautiful script on the front, and it was surrounded by beautiful snow white diamonds. I felt tears come into my eyes, it was so pretty, I really did not deserve him, he was so good to me, and I was nothing but scum.

"_But are you really scum?" _the voice in my head asked. "_He had a problem and you solved it for him, isn't that what good girlfriends are suppose to do, help the man they love?" _I wanted to shout back at the voice, but I couldn't something inside me found true in its words, the same part of me that seemed be turned on by the feeling of ending someone's life. I tried to tune out the voice and the memories of it brought up and focus on how wonderful Matvey was, this gift was amazing, truly amazing. I turned the locket in my fingers and opened it to find a tiny little photo inside, of Matvey and I kissing. I remembered when the photo was taken, we had just started dating and Matvey invited me to go to a Christmas party with his family. Somehow I ended up under the mistletoe, and we had to kiss, it wasn't our first kiss, but it was still a little awkward, and Alfred didn't make it any better by taking a picture. However, the picture did not seem awkward or funny now, just sweet and romantic. The tears fell down my cheeks as I looked at it, it was absolutely beautiful. I loved it! I loved him!

"Pour Toujours, means Forever in French," he said now appearing behind me as he whispered in my ear. I gently took the beautiful necklace from my hands and removed it from the box. Then gently placed it on my neck as he connected the latch on the back, when he was done putting the necklace on my, he lowered his face and kissed a trail up my neck, all the way to my ear. He paused a moment after kissing it and then whispered to me. "I got this to kind of say thanks to you and show you how much I love you," he whispered.

"Not that I don't like it, because I absolutely love it, but what do you need to thank me for?" I asked curious.

He chuckled. "Well this whole time that I have been worrying and working on this pitch, even weeks before the actual meeting, you have been so patient with me. You didn't really get annoyed with how much I was working, other than really how all the working was affecting me. And let's face it, without you I would be in a hell of a lot worse shape then what I am in now. These past few weeks you have been pretty much taking care of me, and in return I feel like I have kind of been neglecting you, so these next few days I am going to make it up to you, starting tomorrow night with dinner."

"See," the voice in my head said. "You helped him, even if you killed a man it all turned out for the better didn't it? If you hadn't killed him then stupid Prussia would have been at the meeting and would have prevented Matvey from succeeding, you're not a bad girlfriend, you're a great one~!" I tried to push the voice away and turned back to Matvey.

"Matvey, you really didn't have to do all this," I told him. "I mean I love all of it, the necklace, and the dinner plans, and the wonderful words you said are all completely perfect, but you didn't have to go out of you way to do this for me."

"Hell, I didn't need to do this," he said. "I love you, Katsuyasha; you're completely amazing, so of course I needed to do all of this. I am completely in love with you, so I want to do all of this for you when I can. I've never really felt this way about anyone else, and I want to be able to be able to do things like this for you, even though I can't always be able to.

I hugged him, hiding my face in his chest, not wanting him to see how guilty I looked. He was startled for a moment but wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I tried to use this to comfort me to show myself that he stilled loved me, the necklace felt heavy where it was placed between the top of my breasts. I thought of the word inscribed on it. Forever, he would love me forever I told myself, and part of my was comforted by that, I wanted to just sit here and take in his love, hoping that maybe it can wash away what I've done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so, long time no see, so no deaths in this chapter, as you can tell by now, and I did get a few suggestions for who to kill next, and I promise I will work them in, however I cannot just make it a story will endless killing and murders and such, so not every chapter will have a murder in it, but that doesn't mean I didn't get you suggestion, but yeah I wanted to use this chapter to start to construct Ukraine's crazy side, hence the creep voice in her head (Which not to be random, but when I was writing it reminded me of the voice of Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist… well now if I haven't already proven I'm crazy by actually writing a story like this I think it was just confirmed) Anyway, review, tell my any predictions you have or if you want to suggest someone to be killed in one of the upcoming chapters go right ahead. Any Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorite or Sub-ed, you guys are great~!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Do you really have to go?" Canada asked as we stood together at the Airport. It had been an entire week since the day I had killed Prussia, and ever since then Matvey has been working really hard to give us some couple time, I really hated having to end it, but this was something I really needed to do.

It only took a few hours for Prussia's body to be found, and then within a day or two the nations were alerted of his death. I remember hearing the call once when they told Canada the news, and then again when they called to tell me. It was Germany who had arranged and done the calls, all by himself. I pretty sure that I will never be able to forget the way his voice sounded so dead when he had to say the words. "My, brother, the country of Prussia, has died." I wanted to tell it would be alright, I wanted to tell him that it was a mistake or perhaps it was an accident, I was only able to whisper "I'm sorry" out uselessly. "I can't…imagine how something like that happened," I lied, my mouth thinking with a mind of its own.

"I know," Germany said. "The Police think it was murder, but they can't find anything that will help them nail down a suspect. They can't find any witnesses, and it was too far for any nearby store cameras to find, they have identified a murder weapon, but it's too common to really be a lead." He told me.

"Well that is just horrible," I said, the guilt ate at me, but the voice inside my head just chuckled.

"I know, I mean, Gilbert…he could be annoying at times…but he was a really nice guy," Germany said, I could hear the tears in his voice, they seemed so odd coming from him.

"I can't believe he died, him, and I used to hangout," I told him. There was a long silence on the other end of the phone, and for a second I though he hung up, but I could still here his sad jagged breaths.

"Well, I am really sorry for your loss, Mr. Germany," I said. "If there is anything Matthew and I can do to help, please tell me, anything at all, you tell me?" I felt so sad for him as I said the words. How could I be so cruel, I already killed his brother, now I had to lie for him, and cover my tracks, what was happening to me?

"Thank you Ukraine, have a nice day," he responded, his voice sounding a bit steadier.

"You too, Mr. Germany," I said hanging up. I felt the tears then come on as the guilt grew and grew at an alarming rate, for a second I thought I might have a panic attack.

I couldn't put it off any longer; I need to go see my sister. I needed her advice on what I should do. I moved to the computer in Canada's office, I needed to buy a plane ticket, if I was lucky, I might be able to get one for today. I went in and sat down clicking the computer on. As I sat there waiting for it to boo up, I watched the screen absent mindedly. That's when I noticed a stick note stuck to the bottom of the monitor. I unstuck it and looked at it.

_Friday Night, reservations at AG for 7:00_

My face fell in my hands, crap, I forgot about that! Matvey was planning a whole night out for us! I could faintly here Matvey's light snores in the next room. I couldn't just leave now, not after he put so much work in this one night, he really wanted to make this night special, I couldn't bear to ruin it. I sigh and put the sticky note back and turned to the now fully loaded computer. I clicked on internet button and searched for flight times at the nearest airport. I guess I could put off my flight till tomorrow, I mean I have acted sane for awhile now, I might be able to pull it off for a little bit longer.

"_Haha, you really care a whole lot about this boy, huh," _The voice in my head said, mocking me.

"Well, why shouldn't I, he has done so much for me," I whispered trying to ignore how crazy I felt talking to myself.

"_Even kill for you, or are those feelings completely one sided?"_

"That was an accident and you…err I mean, I know it," I said back. "And what the hell am I doing talking back to a stupid voice that shouldn't even be here!" The voice just laughed annoying me further.

I tried to push the thought of that voice and anything that to do with her to the back of my mind and focused on the task at hand. Luck happened to be on my side as I quickly found the flight I was looking for. I was so focused on booking it in time that I barely heard as Matvey walked in he wrapped his arms around me in a tender embrace, and then kissed my neck.

"Good morning," he whispered, laying his head on my shoulder. "What are you up to?" he asked. I didn't answer; I just continued to enter in my credit card information. "You're buying plane tickets?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want to wake you," I told him leaning my head against his.

"When are you leaving?" he asked, his voice sounded disappointed.

"Tomorrow," I told him and he groaned.

"Do you have to leave so soon," he said wrapping his arms around me again. "I'm gonna miss you, so much."

"Yeah, Natalia called me earlier," I lied. "She needs some help, brother is giving her the cold shoulder again, and she needs some comfort." The voice inside my head laughed, I resisted the urge to yell at it.

Matvey kissed my neck again, but not in a sexual way, just in a sweet loving way, I really loved how sweet and adorable he was he wasn't like all those guys who only had one thing on their mind. "Then I guess I'll have to spend as much time today as I can he said his hands now massaging my shoulders and his advances gaining some momentum. I moaned a little feeling the electric shock, I gave way to his advances, I turned my head and kissed him back, I felt a little guilty for leaving him so unexpectedly, and after he vowed to speak his next few days off with me. I felt him respond happily under my lips he stroked his fingers through my short hair, I began to lose myself in his kiss. His lips were so soft, like clouds, and their taste was sweet, like sugar. His touch as his hands moved around my body were like feathers caressing my body with light electric shocks that caused me to shiver, though I wasn't cold at all, next thing I know I was in Canada's strong arms as he carried me to the bedroom. He laid me softly on the bed and laid himself on top of me, his mouth never leaving mine. His hands moved to my blouse and began unbuttoning it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and ran my fingers through his hair, light tugging it. Matvey finally broke the kiss, allowing us both to breathe, but continued to kiss my neck as he tried to pull my now unbuttoned shirt off. I closed my eyes as I listened to him, his jagged breath, his lips moving against my skin, his heart pounding in my ear, the sound of a knife slicing through living flesh. My eyes flashed open and I gasped. W-what the hell just happened? My breath seemed caught in my throat I felt as if I couldn't breathe, but Matvey didn't seem to notice.

I felt as he continued to strip me of my clothes, now working on my pants, every time his skin touched my bare skin, my vision went from the blank ceiling to visions of blood, guts and dead eyes. I saw myself, the knife in my hand and Canada on tops of me, just as he was now, he kissed me all over clearly not aware of what was going on, I saw the knife cut through his skin as blood rushed out of the wounds, I stabbed harder and harder the knife digging deeper and deeper. My blade moved swiftly, slicing every blade, sending splashes of blood all over the room and the bed, I gouged out his beautiful purple eyes, and then sliced his neck silencing his screams, I used my knife and sliced off the curl that sat on his head, a common erogenous zone we used often during our…play time. I cut and cut until his body was limp and lifeless on mine. I felt my nude body drench in his blood, my eye wild and crazed. I licked his blood off me, feeling alive and all might, like a lethal panther who took pride in her fresh kill.

"No I whispered, and although I heard the words it was not my face that said it, my lips did not move to say them, but instead spread in to a wild wicked grin. " NO NOO NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted I felt hands go on to my shoulder and my body began to shake, but my vision remained the same.

"Kat! Kat! Kat, are you alright, you're freaking out!" Mattie yelled finally pulling me out of whatever trance I was in, I looked around, everything seemed to be normal, Matvey's skin looked untouched, and the blankets remained perfectly white. I gasped as I finally realized whatever I saw was not really, he was fine, everything was okay. Without a word I threw my arms around him and cried in to his chest, I felt so relieved; I thought…I thought I killed him. I thought that was all real, I thought I actually killed him! What wrong with me? Matvey was shocked by my sudden movements, but wordlessly went along with them, he wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me, but I doubt that was possible at this point, I then continued to sob into his chest. The thought of losing him, the thought of killing him with my own hands was more than just alarming, I loved Matvey, I honestly love him with all my heart, so why did I just fantasize about killing, why did it seem so real.

"Do you remember that feeling?" the voice in my head asked. "Even if the whole thing was by accident, you must know the feeling, when you feel the life exiting their body; you see the light fade from their eyes, you hear their last breaths, it's a feeling that makes you feel alive, you feel like you are the key between life and death, like you are the God that controls what happens, you control their destiny. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world! And I know you enjoyed it, even when it was your precious precious Matvey, you still liked it, you liked the way your knife cut through his skin like nothing, the sense of powerfulness and idea of inflicting pain turned you on, you loved it, just like you loved it when you did it to Prussia, but you won't let yourself remember it, you loved it and you know it!"

No, I thought back. "No, no that isn't true!"

"You liked it, you liked it!"

"No," I shouted out loud, "No you're lying!"

"Katsuyasha!" Matvey shouted at me, once again pulling me from my hell. "What is wrong with you, first you freak out when we are about to have sex, and now you are shouting and calling me a liar when I didn't even say anything, are you alright, you seem really out of it," Matvey said now looking at me seriously, his eyes looked really concerned and it made my heart hurt.

"I, um," I said getting up off the bed. "I, um, need a minutes." I walked off to the bathroom and left him behind me, I knew he was watching me go, his eyes still concerned and worrying about, but I didn't let it stop me, something was seriously up, and I needed to figure out what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ukraine's POV**

I got off the plane in a daze, it felt so weird to be back here, even if it wasn't my home country it was still close and I felt that sense of closeness fill me. I smiled as I wandered through the airport and saw my sister. I ran to her and threw my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She hung limply in my arms and leaned away from me, while all this time away from her, I had missed my dear sister, but it seems that she still had distaste for me.

"Natalia it is so nice to see you," I said smiling at her, she glared.

"Why did you come here so suddenly, what it is that is so important that you needed to talk to me about?" she asked.

I looked around, at all the people surrounding us, the smiling faces of reunited friends and families, the straight business faces of people here on work, and then the awed and fascinated look of gawking tourist, I wasn't sure confessing to murder here, with all these people was the best idea. I smiled at her trying to keep my face composed. "How about we head home first, we can talk over some tea." She glared at me and grumbled under her breath, but began walking towards her car, wordlessly, I followed.

When we got to the parking lot, she got in to the front seat and started the car, barely pausing for me to rush in to the passenger seat; I shoved my bag into the back. She drove, not once turning on the radio, not saying a single word to me and not even glancing over at me. I had always loved my sister, but it seemed that when her obsession with our brother started she had begun to hate me. Some times at night I would awake to her standing over my bed, her knife in her hand, blade pointed down, she would stand there for silent minutes before finally leaving in silence, she was like some kind of ghost, just standing there, draped in the darkness, he eyes glowing like that of a cat's. Then next morning after these incidents I would confront her about it, when her and our brother came down her their breakfast, but she would deny it completely, and then as a true sign of evil, she would smile at me and wrap her arms around my waist, acting all sugary sweet, just in front of brother, then she would glare and walk away. She resented me, ever since she reached her teen years that had been the case, before that she was so loveable and looked up to me as if I were her idol. We were so close and then just like that, she hated me, and she began to cling to my brother, and I guess she always thought of me as a threat, even when I lived with Mattie, she still is not too sure whether or not I am trying to take her man, who just so happens to be our brother. In fact, I hate to say it about my own little sister but… she has so many problems that I wouldn't have bothered her, if I hadn't know with complete certainty that she had been in my situation.

"Um, Systra… h-have you ever killed anyone before?" I asked as she drove, the car stopped immediately and she glared at me.

"Why, what have you heard, who told you? They're a liar!" She growled.

"No, no Systra, no one told me, I am just asking, I'm not accusing you of anything…." I told her, trying to calm her down before she killed someone. She relaxed and turned back and started driving.

"Why do you ask?" she asked still skeptic, she wasn't sure if I were just making small talk or if I were trying to turn her in. In her mind this might just be some elaborate plan I have to get my hands on Russia…though it was nothing like that at all.

"B-because I did something bad…like…really, really bad," I told her, she looked back at me through the rear view mirror.

"You, the goodie, goodie, big boobed sister who is a crybaby and can do no wrong," She asked, I felt like her question was more focused on causing me pain rather than actual doubt. "What did you do?"

"I…k-killed someone…someone, important," I confessed to her. She glanced up at the mirror shocked, but then her eyes became skeptic.

"I don't believe," she said, her voice fully of evil and hate. "You couldn't do it; you are just a big cry baby."

"I did!" I insisted. "I killed someone, I killed Prussia!" I said, quickly throwing my hand over my mouth realizing that I had just confessed to a crime to a woman who wasn't above ruining my life and would probably find joy in seeing me locked up and away from our brother.

"Tsh, you expect me to believe that? I got the same call that you did, he was killed by a gang or something, that's what Germany is telling everyone," she said.

"That is not exactly how it happened," I said, she laughed not believing me. "We were drunk and he…attacked me, he pushed me in the alley and I just defended myself, then after he…died…I ran…I didn't know what to do!" I told her.

"That's crazy you are not capable of anything like that, I'm surprised the thought doesn't make you burst into tears right now," she laughed.

"Think about it, his body was found in Toronto, about a block away from the CN tower which isn't too far from the house Canada and I live in. Canada was reported to be at the meeting the whole time, in fact he had a bunch of proposals that were approved, however Prussia was not there, and that is because I took him out for drink, and he wasn't seen any time after his brother got out of the meeting because I killed him…."I explained to her. Her eyes seemed shocked as she put the pieces together.

She sighs but turns back to the road. "Yes, I have killed before, nobody big, just a few humans. Is this why you came to me?" she asked

"Yes Systra," I said. "I don't want you to get offended but I knew you would know what to do." She snorted.

"Yeah, I guess you are right there, I don't know why you need my help though, it seems like you have everything covered. They think it was a gang attack. The poor bastard was at the wrong place at the wrong time…" she trailed of and unlike me see to be able to speak of this freely. The whole idea of word was scary to me, but to her it was like a hobby or something.

"Yes, I know, I got lucky…I don't want it to ever happen again, I want to know how you can just kill people and get over it as if it were nothing…. I want my life back," I told her and she laughed. It was more of a cruel laugh than an understanding one, which just reminded me how scary the person I was speaking with really was.

"Why would you want to go back to normal? You finally joined the rest of the family! I can finally call you Systra without getting a bad taste in my mouth," she said and her voice, for once actually sound happy and excited, which cause Goosebumps to appear on my arm.

"What do you mean?" I asked though I was scared to hear the answer….

"Well I kill people, Big Brother kill people for so long you have been the quiet peaceful one, who farms and gardens and boring shit like that, now you have killed someone, it's in our blood, Katsuyasha, we are a family made to kill. Don't you remember out days back in the Soviet Union, we used to kill anybody that acted against us, we were powerful and free," her voice lit up as she talked about it. "That was the family we were supposed to be!"

"So what are you saying, that I should ignore it, and just move on, that I should be happy that I took a poor man's life?" I asked her, appalled.

She smiled. "That is exactly what I am saying," she said as she pulled in to Russia's house. She had a house of her own, but a while back she moved back in with our brother, because I guess it made it a lot easier to stalk someone if you lived with them. "You are new to this Systra; it was your first time. You have not yet gotten to enjoy it, because you have been feeling so much guilt. Tell me you haven't at least thought about it, about having so much power and control over someone's life, it's an amazing feeling. You can't lie and tell me you don't dream about it, and long to hold that power again." I thought about the time I had seen all that blood when I was with Matvey and then shook my head.

"N-no, that is wrong and disgusting, why would I ever think of something so terrible!" I shouted, more to convince myself than her, both of us still didn't believe it.

"You liked it! You liked it! You like killing and you are a dirty murderer! You think your sister is scary, wait till your own full potential," the voice in my head sang. _Shut up shut up shut up,_ I thought back at it. I got out of the car at the same time as my sister and quickly walked to the house, Belarus said nothing to me, but she stood behind me smiling happily. As she unlocked the door I looked over and noticed a familiar car in the drive way. It seemed we had another visitor….

It may seem like a cliché that a bunch of communist nations would be friends, but it was true, ever since the Cold War Cuba and my brother have grown very close, and even though one was still Communist while the other was not, they still tried to keep in touch. It seems that I had chosen the day of one of their get together to visit my family. As I walked in the house that I had once lived in my house, I was greeted with the smell of Borscht and cigars.

I walked through the house and found them smoking away and drinking up bottle of vodka, to add even more cliché to this meeting.

"Systra!" Russia said as he saw me, he ran to me and gave me a big hug, Cuba simply smiled at me as a greeting. I smiled back at him and hugged my brother.

"It is so good to see you," I said and Ivan smiled. "Let me just go and put my stuff away and then I will catch up with you…" I said, I really needed a moment to myself. I van nodded and gestured for me to head on upstairs, I smiled thankfully and did so, I quickly found my old room and put my bag in there, I sighed as I looked around still trying to figure out just where I had lost my handle on everything. I was so lost in thought that I nearly jumped 10 feet in the air when I heard my phone ring. I quickly recognized the tune; it was the Canadian national anthem. I quickly picked it up; with all this craziness I needed to talk to someone sane.

"Hey Matvey," I said.

"Hey Love, how was your flight?" he asked, he was so sweet and kind.

"Fine, Natalia picked me up just like she said and we are going to hang out a bit with my brother when he is done talking with his friend Cuba," I told him.

"Cuba is there?" he asked. He let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"What is it," I asked. Did I say something wrong, was he getting jealous over me with Cuba, no that couldn't be it, that was silly?

"No, no it's fine," he said, his voice told me it really wasn't and he even had a bit of worry in it.

"Tell me Matvey, I need to know," I told him and he sighed.

"Alright, Cuba and I for the most part don't have a good relationship; I mean he pretty much beats me every time he sees me because he thinks I am America. We tried to work it out a few time and it didn't work. So now he has gotten used to hating me….

"He hates you?" I asked at the same time I heard the door to my room creak open I saw Cuba standing at the door. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Matvey, I'll have to call you back, I love you," I said as I hung up my phone, I didn't want for him to argue.

"Ms. Ukraine, Your brother told me to…." He trailed off when he realized I had just spoke English on the phone and had told someone in that language that I loved them. "Who were you talking to?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"My… boyfriend," I answered. He just so happens to be one of the men you hate, I thought to myself.

"Don't you have like this thing where any man who hates you boyfriend pisses you off," The Voice in my head inquired.

"Oh, Russia did not mention you had a boyfriend… let's see you were speaking English, but it can't be England, he is with France, Australia is with Monaco, oh but there is America," he said trying to not accuse me right on the spot.

"Look at this guy, he is treating you like you are stupid, you should just kill the bastard, no one will miss his fat ass," The Voice said with and evil little chuckle.

"N-no, it's not America," I said, and his face grew angrier.

"Russia is a good friend of mine," he explained. "And over the years I have grew close with him and his family, which includes you. America is a capitalist pig! You should date someone like that…." He warned. I couldn't help but think that he had no right to tell me that, and something inside began to release anger, something I rarely felt. I was never really able to get mad at someone, because I would end up crying and begging for forgiveness, but now, I didn't feel like it, I just felt angry.

"Both neither you, nor my brother really has any control over who I go out with; and for the last time fat ass I am not going out with America! I am in love with Canada; you know your own little personal punching bag!" I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture of Canada.

"Do you think I am stupid, or something that is clearly America, wow you are just as crazy as the rest of your siblings aren't you…. Keep it a secret but…Russia isn't the same as he was back in his communist days, he's kind of a bore now… once he gives me the rest of the nuclear weapons that he has, I will never see him again." He told me, "but you won't tell anyone, and why would they believe you if you did, you are the one that betrayed your own family and befriended America and Canadia two countries that became big enemies with the Soviet Union at some point."

I snarled at him.

"So you can go back to your America…or Canadia or whoever it is you are dating and live your happy little life…" he said as he turned to walk out of the room, my head began to hurt as the anger just began to flood. Who did this asshole think he was to just come in and insult my family and friends to my face! I wasn't just some little kid! I was a nation, the nation of Ukraine! I raised two great nations to what they are today all on my own, who the hell was this asshole to come in here and act like he was better than me, the feelings inside me broke out. Without thinking I reach and grabbed his dreaded ponytail and pulled him into my room and threw him against the wall.

"You fuck! His name is Canada!" I shouted. My hand went to my waist, and my fingers slid into the pocket where I kept the knife I used to kill Prussia, I pulled it out and saw as fear came into his eyes, he opened his mouth to scream, like the little bitch he was, but I did let him, I covered his mouth and then whispered in his ear. "No, no, we can't have you calling out and ruining everything, you won't tell anyone!" My blade then sliced into him, slitting his throat, when I let go of his disgusting mouth no screams escaped, just a gross, gasping and gurgling sound. I took my knife and dug it into him over and again, in his arms, aiming purposefully for his arms. I had plans for his chest. I stared back at it like a blank blood covered canvas. "HIS NAME IS CANADA YOU FUCKER! CANADA, DON'T YOU FUCKING FORGET HIM YOU SHIT!" I then carved into him, spelling out the name of the nation I loved, I continued until the beast inside me finally found peace. This is what would happen to anyone that crossed me….

* * *

><p><strong>Belarus' POV<strong>

I walked down the hall after a few minutes; the house was silent so I assumed that meant that Cuba had left. I had to talk to Systra; I had to get her to tell brother about her murder. I had to get her to share the good news. When I got to the door I saw a luminous light glowing out from the bottom of the door, so I knew she was in there, but I didn't hear any noise, I slowly opened the door and was met with a very distinct scent that I had smelled before. The wonderful and alluring scent of Death, I gazed up and Saw my sister, she was drenched in blood, literally dripping in it, Cuba's dead body laid in front of her. She turned as she heard the door open, he face looked different completely pale and emotionless, she had blood on her face and arms and her eyes looked as if they were glowing red. The same red as the blood that covered her and Cuba's bodies, she reached out her blood red hand towards me and I froze

Her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. "Systra," she said, before her red eyes finally rolled back in her head and she passed out. I stood there watching her, not sure what to do. What was happening to my sister? I did the one thing my mind could think to do. "BROTHER!" I called afraid.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review~!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chernobyl, it was once an area that was an important nuclear power plant in Ukraine. Until April 26th when it became one of the world's worst nuclear disasters, after an explosion in the power plant itself. This caused the leakage of tons of radioactive contamination. Many lost their lives trying to contain the contamination and many others lost their lives from begin exposed to the amounts of nuclear contamination that they were exposed to, but it remains today as a ghost town because of its high levels of radiation. People are allowed to visit but only for a few hours, otherwise the exposure with get to them and they will get radiation poisoning. So still the radiation sits over the land, sinking deeper over the years, maybe it maybe the area effect was not so big when it was in the Soviet Union, but what will it mean now that uninhabitable area is in the smaller country of Ukraine?

* * *

><p><strong>Ukraine's POV<strong>

I dreamed I was back home, surrounded by the falling snow, usually I got so cold when I went out and walked around in the snow like this, no matter how many jackets I wore, the cold seemed to get with me, but when I was with Matvey he would be a perfect gentleman. He would offer me his jacket, give me his scarf or just wrap his arms around me and keep me warm, but this snow was different. I saw myself wearing a white dress that seemed to whip around me in the wind, the snow crunching beneath my bare feet. I didn't feel cold at all, the air around me felt warm, but the snow did not seem affected by the warmth at all, and it still continued to fall, like small little white feathers. The area around me was dark yet there was an odd unexplainable light around the area where I stood. The only thing that could be seen for miles was a bare tree that stood across from.

"W-where am I?" I wondered out loud. I heard a familiar laugh echo in my head, the same voice that always did.

"Welcome to your mind, beautiful isn't it?" the voice said.

"W-What," I asked confused. No, this couldn't be my mind, while the snow certainly was nice there just seemed to be a sense of death and darkness around here. It sent a chill down my spine. There was no way this could be my mind! "That can't be true, this nothing like me!"

"Well your mind used to be a nice place, a lot prettier than this, until the madness took over," the voice explained.

"Madness," I asked still confused.

"Yes, you've had this madness in you for a while; it's been sinking in, building up for years, now it has finally been released and your mind is in ruins because of it. Why else do you think you were killing people? Normal people don't kill people. People who are little messed up in the head kill people. It doesn't even matter what the circumstances are, if you didn't have even a bit of madness flowing through you then you would never honestly consider taking another life. However, what most people don't know is that almost everyone is born with madness in them, for some it is just easier to activate it brings it out. And you know what feeds madness; anger. You however bottled everything up, you never got angry, and you just begin to cry and apologize, you never let yourself get angry, so that anger bottled up and fed that madness till it was enough to just burst, which is when you started killing," the voice explained.

I was silent. No, that wasn't true, I wasn't mad, I wasn't crazy! I wasn't sure what caused all the killings but…I wasn't crazy!

The voice laughed again. "Deny it all you want my dear, but most people would agree, if you talk to the voices you hear in your head, you're probably crazy."

I narrowed my eyes, pouted slightly and crossed my arms. "I only hear one voice in my head," I said.

"Ha, and that is supposed to make it better? Face it, you're crazy, you're mad, completely bonkers, you might as well just enjoy it," the voice said with another laugh.

"Enjoy it?" I asked.

"You know, kill people, it's a lot of more fun when you're crazy, then you can really enjoy it without going "oh shit what am I doing" while you're actually doing it," the voice answered

"But how can I enjoy killing people…it's…its wrong," I argued. Who was I to just take someone's life? I wasn't fit to decide if someone should live or die, how could I have possibly have taken 2 lives?

"Listen, you're going to find out how to enjoy it on your own, I'm just telling you that you shouldn't fight the madness, because when you're fighting something inside your own mind, it will always win. The madness will get in your head and use all of your weakness and use it against you, so rather than hurting yourself and attempting to fight against it, you should just give into the madness when it calls and enjoy the ride. I assure you, if you try to stay sane…the most important people in your life will get hurt," The voice said. "Just remember that." With that the light that was around me went to black, as if someone had flicked it off, and suddenly I felt as if something was rushing to my head, then suddenly my body flew up as I realized I was in a bed, I sat up quickly.

* * *

><p>H-had all of that simply been a dream? I looked around realizing where I was. My old room, from when I lived with Brother and Systra and was in the Soviet Union, that must have been it. I looked down at my clothed, not a single drop of blood stained my old white night-gown. So maybe it all was just a dream…. I stood up getting out of bed, my head feeling a little dizzy. I looked around and saw my clothes on the ground; I picked them up and saw they were completely stained with blood. My body froze. N-no, this had to just be another dream, this was impossible! I didn't kill him! I j-just, I had to get away, I had to figure out a logical explanation for all of this, I had to get away before I hurt either one of my younger siblings, I just had to get away! I looked around and saw a branch from a big strong tree that I remembered would very often scare me awake by scratching against the window. That would be the perfect way to escape….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Russia's POV<strong>

I sat in my chair as I took everything. Katsuyasha did this, she killed Cuba. Just the thought of her killing or even hurting someone seemed impossible. She has always been so innocent and pure. She had always been more of the sane one out of all three if us. She was the one that kept both me and Belarus in line. She took care of us, she was our older sister, but she acted more as if we were her children. She was like our adopted mother. She had always been so nice to us; there is no way she could have done this. Just the thought that she did something wrong caused her to break down into tears, there is no way she would be okay with doing this, there had to be some sort of misunderstanding here…. I continued to this as Belarus came down the stairs, her face looked just as pale and emotionless as mine.

"I have finished cleans and changing Katsuyasha, she is sleeping in her bed now," she said. "So sister is like now," she said with a small smile. "If all three of us were to team up…we could become an unstoppable force. I was wrong about her; she's not as weak as I thought she was."

I glared at her. "How can you be happy about this? Our sister just killed an old friend of ours!" I shouted.

"Oh don't act like you care! You were always annoyed by Cuba always get coming over and getting involved with your life. Plus ever since she started hanging out with Canada and America you've been distancing yourself from her, you don't really care!" she argued as she scooted closer to me, she put her hand over mine, it seemed more like she was trying to convince me more that she was the only thing important in my life rather than trying to convince me that I didn't really care about Ukraine.

"Hey, you hang out with America too, and I didn't distance myself from you. I haven't distanced myself from her, she seems to have a nice life with Canada, and I was just letting her live her life. You, however, still live with me, it's not like you have much of a life that I don't already see," I told her and she pouted angrily.

"But c'mon, if we all teamed up, we could be great, powerful and feared, with just the three, we wouldn't even need those stupid Baltic States," she said still trying to convince me. I rolled my eyes. As if I need anyone by my side to be feared or powerful.

"I'm already powerful and dangerous on my own, and honestly I don't feel like teaming up again, I'm fine on my own and I don't see why you are trying so hard to turn Katsuyasha into some weapon, you keep trying to push her and you might end up her next victim," I said. All the color drained from her face and she pouted and looked hurt.

"But you would never let her do anything like that to me, because you love me!" Belarus shouted. I rolled my eyes, more of this in love with me crap. I decided to ignore it.

"Hey, you have tried to kill Ukraine for years and I have done nothing, why would I do anything to try to stop her from doing the same thing?" I asked. She glared at me for rejecting her and stood up and walked away. That girl seriously had some problems. When would she get that I didn't like her the way that she liked me, I mean she was my sister for hell's sake. I relaxed in my chair and continued to try to wrap my head around this whole situation; I took another swing of my vodka. I sat there for a few minutes just think of the tree of us together, as children, when I heard Belarus run down the stairs and shout to me.

"Katsuyasha isn't in her room!" My sister shouted.

"What?" I asked confused and shocked.

"I just went up and went to check on her and she wasn't there, and the window was wide open. She's gone," she said freaked out.

I sat deeper in my chair. What the fuck were we going to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ukraine's POV**

I ran down the street not caring who saw. I just ran and ran; I just had to get away from all this. My head continued to throb as I ran away. I need to get away. I wasn't crazy, I knew they thought I was crazy but I wasn't crazy! I know I wasn't crazy; I just had to make this voice in my head go away!

I ran into the woods, if I needed to I could hide from them in here until I had a place to go. I need to figure out a how to get back to Ontario, I needed to go back home. I needed to keep Matthew from finding about all of this. Maybe Ivan or Natalia would try to tell him about it, I'm sure I could convince him to ignore it, I mean everyone thought my siblings were insane. Yes, that's what I'm going to; I needed to keep this from him. I couldn't have him leave me. I needed him, he was my everything, and he was the only thing keeping me from completely falling into this madness that now filled my mind.

"_Do you really want to be so close to him when you are this dangerous?" _the voice asked. "_What if you were to hurt him?"_

"No, no, I would never hurt him! No matter how out of it I get, I will not hurt him! Never, I love him!" I shouted gripping my head. "I will never let anyone hurt him as long as I live, even if it's me I need to protect him from…."

The voice just laughed but quieted down, helping my headache feel a bit better. I tried my best to navigate my way through the woods, not really knowing where I was going and having absolutely no sense of direction, it only seemed like I was getting ever more lost by the second.

As I walked the woods became a scarier place, I heard noises some that sounded like birds or other sort of animals and some that I couldn't place. As the night went on I saw figures in the dark. They were just my imagination I told myself but as I walked I felt like I could feel them on me. I felt something touch me and turned to see something that appeared to be a hand, I screamed and fought it off but as I struggled I continued to try to break my way free all these branches they were each like little hands grabbing me and holding me, all around me I saw faces, not normal human faces, but terrifying monster faces. I reached for my knife, I had kept it in my pocket, but when I looked down I remembered that I wasn't in my overalls, those were back at the house drenched in Cuba's blood. I had to use my hands instead; I fought and scratched trying to break through this nightmare. I grabbed the branched and broke them, my face twisted in disgust as each time I broke one it sounded as if bones were breaking, as if they were real hands grabbing me and pulling me. I could feel the blood oozing from them and just dripping on to me and I did it. It showered me in Crimson. A soft giggle emerged from my lips as I imagined it. The sweet sticky taste of blood after a fresh kill, it called to me, I ran from the stick that had pulled me without paying attention, just lost in my fantasy. Blood, wonderful blood dripping from the sky and staining my white night-gown as I danced, it was amazing, I could almost taste it as each drop fell to my hair and then dripped down to my pink tongue. I moved and didn't see where I was going and crashed into a stranger, nearly knocking me and this odd person over. I snapped into my right state of mind, just as my body snapped back off of theirs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I said apologizing. It was too dark to see, but as I looked up at this man I could see the outline of his features. He looked familiar.

"K-Katsuyasha is that you?" Toris asked. I recognized him instantly as I heard his voice. Ah, yes it was Lithuania, of course it was.

"Toris, what are you doing out here so late?" I asked. I saw him pull out his flashlight I prayed that he didn't notice that I was barefoot and wearing a nightgown…and strangely walking out of the woods….

"Oh, um, now and then I go out for a walk after I get Ravis to bed. Why are you out here so late Katsuyasha? Russia has looked everywhere for you! He and Belarus are really starting to freak out, they are very worried about you," he told me. I tried to look calm as if I belonged here and this was all a big misunderstanding.

"Um, well, like you I like to go for walks at night, yeah, I usually go around the city, back by Matvey's house, yes, it annoys the hell out of him, but it calms me down so it is alright," I said, I even added a smile to try to convince him, it didn't really seem to work.

"Um…Katsuyasha…why don't you have any shoes on…and why are you in your pajamas?" he asked very confused, and concerned. He wasn't buying it. He was suspicious, I just knew it. I looked down and tried to make myself look surprised.

"Oh my, it seems I've lost my shoes…back in the woods…and I forgot to change my clothes…my where has my mind gone…I really must be getting old, I've got so forgetful lately," I laughed and lightly patted my head trying to look old and pathetic. He still didn't look sure. I didn't blame him. I had the body of a 25-year-old. I was Russia's hot older sister; I looked nothing like some sort of pathetic old woman with a mind that is withering away.

"Y-you know what, I think it is time for you to go home, Katsuyasha… you are acting very weird, and your brother and sister are very worried about you, I think it is probably best to just take you home," he put his arm around me as if he were guiding me as if I had some sort of probably or disability, as if I was insane or something. He thought I was insane! No, I couldn't let him take me back to brother Russia and Belarus! I wouldn't let him take me back! I tried reasoning with him.

"No, no, I'm fine really, I just started my walk, I'll go back when I begin to get tired," I said trying to convince him.

"I'm not sure…I don't feel right about this…Russia said he had to find you, that you did something, and he needed to stop you before you did something terrible. I'm not sure I should just leave you out here," Lithuania said.

"Please, Toris, it's fine, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself, when I start getting tired I'll head back, I promise," I told him.

"But what about when what he said about stopping you from doing something," he asked. Dammit, couldn't he be an idiot like the rest of them!

"Oh, that," I smiled at him to try to remind him how I used to be, so afraid of hurting someone and always apologizing, and such a sweet, innocent girl. "Well, Cuba and I got into an argument and he thought I possibly may still be mad at him, brother is just being silly. He is such a worry wart sometime, it adorable, anyway yeah, I think I will just finish my walk," I said trying to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder, I had to fight the urge to turn around and knock his lights out right then and there.

"No, if I let you go, and Russia finds out he will be very upset at me, and that means I'll get in trouble, I can't let that happen, you haven't seen what he is like to me and my brothers when he is angry, I need to get you back, there is no way I am leaving here without you," he said. His eyes said he was scared, but his face look determined. I decided to try to plead. I would not let him take me back, I had no idea what Russia and Belarus would do to me, but I knew it wasn't going to be good, they know that I killed 2 countries, not even they have gone that far… it was different if it was a war or something, but I just killed them in cold blood. They would surely turn me in, Russia was still trying to be friends with Germany, he might tell Germany that I was the one killed Prussia, and even worse Matvey would hear everything about me, I would never let that happen, I needed Matvey, he was the last thing I had, he was my world.

"Please, please, you can't take me, please, he won't find out that you saw me I'll make sure of it, and he won't know a thing!" I begged.

"No, no, you don't know him, he always has a way of knowing things, I can't just let you go away, he'll know, I don't know how, but he has put me, my people and my brother through some hard stuff already, I can't let that happen again. I can't look in my little brother's eyes and know that he is suffering now because I let you go!" He shouted.

I tried a different approach. "Please, please, I'll do anything I said looking up at him, I tried to look at him in a feminine alluring way, I even raised my arms and crossed them under my boobs, trying to make them look better, I just needed to get out of here, it didn't matter what I had to do. I feel like I would go insane if stayed in this damn country any longer.

He looked at me confused, and completely uninterested. Dammit, I forgot! He is dating Poland, the biggest flaming country in the world! He was more than just gay; of course nothing would work on him! Fuck, it looks like there was only one more thing left to do.

"A-alright, I'll go with you," I said. I looked down looking like I was upset about it.

"Thank you so much," he said. "I'm really sorry about this but it's something I need to do." I nodded.

"I understand," I said. "Just one more thing really quick, would you mind getting my shoes, I think I left them there, right by those bushes," I said pointing over to a bush a few feet away. He nodded and walked over bending down and searching through the bushes and piles of leaves.

I acted purely on instinct. I told myself it was okay because he was suffering so much. Brother had put him through hell and it didn't look like he would even escape, I was doing him good. This was a good thing, euthanasia.

I grabbed a large stone I found on the ground and picked it up. It was nice and heavy, good; this would make the job easier. I walked up behind him quietly and watched as he bends down, no sense of the danger he was in.

"I don't think they are here, I can't see" that's all he was able to get out before I hit him. I slammed the stone against his head and he fell on to the ground, a gurgling noise escaping him. I knelt and continued to hit him in the head over and over. His brains and bloods splattered everywhere. I got so into it that I kept slamming and slamming the stone into his head until he barely had a head left. I dropped the stone and stood up and licked the blood I could reach with my tongue. I laughed a little from exhilaration. Why did something so bad feel so damn good~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After much dispute with myself I decided that the best thing for me to do was to go back to Russia's house. I didn't have shoes, I didn't have money or a passport and I was now covered in Lithuania's blood. There was no way in hell they would let me on a plane.

I waited and watched still in the woods. I waited knowing that they would go looking for me, I was their sister and they thought I was insane, they would want to try and save me. They would want to keep me here and try and "help me" They would tell the rest of the world that I was crazy too, and they would tell them that I killed Prussia and Cuba, they would tell everyone and then Canada would know, and he would hate me, he would fear me. I wouldn't let that happen, I needed him, and I would do anything I could to protect him. That is what all of this was for, to protect him. I loved him so much; I would do anything for him, anything.

After about an hour standing in the cold I saw as Russia's car pulled out from the drive way and slowly moved down the road as he inspected the forest looking for me, I tiptoed out as he turned the corner to check elsewhere. When I was in the clear I ran to the house and went through the front door. I was quiet. I knew that Lithuania's brothers were still here and I didn't want to wake them I just needed to get in and out without anyone seeing me. I quietly ran up the stairs and went to my room. I stripped from blood covered nightgown and found a clean set of clothes I had left here from previous visits, I dressed quickly and then grabbed my purse, which had my wallet, and my passport in it. I walked out the room and tried to go down the stairs when Belarus turned the corner, my eyes met hers and I knew she saw me, my hand went into my purse and traced over the knife she gave me, the same one that killed Prussia, I had stashed it with me and I would use it if I had to.

"Systra," she gasped. "You're back…I should go call brother, we want to speak with you…"

"No," I shouted cutting her off. "No, I am fine, I just want to go home, and you don't need to call him."

Belarus narrowed her eyes. "No, I will not let you leave, you are not okay, Sister," she said.

"And you are much better," I said. "You have killed people too; you threaten to kill people if they get to close to our brother, who you are in love with by the way, which is another level of crazy all in itself! You are in love with our Brother! That is sick!" I shouted and she glared at me.

"You do not understand our love," she hissed. I laughed.

"You call that love?! Let me tell you sister, that is not love, you are just fooling yourself. You think he loves you? He doesn't love you! He thinks of you as a little sister, just a sister. He sees you as a burden in your life. That's all you are to him a petty little problem! You will never get him to love you like you love him. He will never love you." I told her.

She growled. "You lie! Of course he loves me, he stays with me, he helps me, and he takes care of me! He loves me!" she shouted.

I laughed. "You are just a stupid fool; you will never know what love is like! He only takes care of you because he is trying to help you. You are his sister, he is worried about you. He think you are insane, that you have problems, that's why he helps you, not because he loves but because he wants to get rid of you. He wants you to get better so you will leave him alone. That's all, he will never love you." I told her.

She lunged at me screaming, she sounded like an wild animal as she screamed like an insane woman, tear were streaming down her face but she just kept screaming, and I felt as the darkness began to fill me up. I grabbed her by her hair as her hands latched on my throat and I yanked her down to the floor, she hit it with a thud and then tried to jump back up to attack me again, but I pushed her down and sat on her, my weight keeping her down, my knife left my purse and I held it in my hand as I put it to her neck and smiles, he body froze and she glared up at me, and I could just make out the slightest sparks of fear in them. Yes fear, that's what I wanted, that's what this darkness fed on, blood and fear. Mmmm if felt so good, I felt so mighty and strong, I could barely contain myself, I nicked her neck with my nice and watched as a small bead of scarlet formed. It felt so good to make her bleed, to see the fear in her eyes grow. It felt amazing, I felt as strong as a goddess. I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"This feels familiar doesn't it, in our childhood, if I even cared a little for Russia in front of you, you would wait until we were alone and then you would threaten me, just like this. You would take a knife and hold it to my neck and tell me to leave Russia alone. He was yours. That is what you would say, and now look, the tables have turned. Though I might add that I have no interest in Brother, he is nothing compared to my Matvey." She whimpered as if she wanted to say something, however she was not stupid. She knew I could kill her in one swipe. I decided to tease her a bit, I ran the knife down her from her neck to her shoulder and her collarbone, cutting into her, slicing her skin and just watching as the scarlet liquid ran out past her skin and drip down her chest, staining her dress. Yes, yes this was very fun, just watching the liquid. With a finger I ran down her bloody scar, picking up some of the scarlet liquid and then put my finger to my mouth, I closed my eyes in ecstasy, Mmmm, it tasted so good. I loved it. I need more I began to slice her again and she whimper and I felt her tense and her body began to move, she tried to lift her arms, to push me off, to get free, to keep me from hurting her, but I was too quick she grabbed my wrist right as I stabbed my nice deep into her neck. She tried to fight me but I was too strong. The darkness gave me strength. I stabbed her and then pulled the knife out to see the blood spurt from her neck. It came out so fast like a flood, it hardly seemed human, yet it got everywhere, it covered my freshly changed clothes, but I could can, I saw her eyes, now filled with fear and panic, I watched as the light slowly faded from them, and I could feel as her heart began to slow before it finally stopped. The only sounds she could make were gasps and an odd gurgling sound. She tried to stop it, she reached out to her neck, covering the wound, and she reached out to me to help her. Her eyes told me what she was saying. "Why sister why?"

I smiled and just watched as she finally died. This was it; this was what she needs to finally make brother care about her. She didn't know it but maybe now that she was dead brother may actually say he loved her and care for her, perhaps he would cry at her funeral, perhaps not, she didn't know that this would bring her closer her to him, but maybe if she did she would have been a little more grateful for what I was doing, I was doing this all for her after all. I lay down next to her and hugged her limp body feeling as the heat slowly disappeared from her and I smiled. You can be happy now sister, you can finally be happy. After a few moments I stood up and finished what I had to do. I carried her body to the kitchen and but it on the floor, then I went to the stove and moved it so I could see the back. This was a gas stove so this would be easy. I cut the hose on the back the supplied the gas to the fire, so now the gas was filling the room, when I felt like it was full enough I went into the living room and found the lighter Cuba and Russia had been using to smoke cigars. I opened it and saw the flame and then threw it into the kitchen, there was an explosion of flame as it hit the gas and I ran to the door and out of the house. I knew that brother would know that I did all this, but it didn't matter. There was no way he could have proved it; it would all look like an accident. Belarus was not paying attention while making tea and the whole house went up in flames, leaving the Baltic brothers inside, asleep with no escape. Plus he wouldn't dare blame the sweet innocent older sister who is overcome with grief; he knew I could play my part well and that accusing me would be a big mistake. He knew I would win this and there was nothing left for him to do. I walked over to Belarus' car, and got in. I smiled as I put the key in and drive away, faintly seeing as the house went up in flames in my rear view mirror. I was going home now, and no one could stop me. I laughed softly to myself, knowing that I had one, and the voice I kept hearing was there laughing right along with me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been a while guys and I am back with a bang~! I promise I will get a lot better with the updates because I have a lot more time to dedicate to you guys ^^ so all who have subscribed to me, get ready for a chapter overload!<strong>_

_**Oh yeah and Please Review~!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yet another sad chapter for all my beloved characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Ukraine's POV**

It was an easy cab ride from a corner a few blocks away to the airport. I paid the driver and then used my credit card to buy last minute tickets. The flight was easy enough no one had any reason to suspect me. To the airline officials I was an official from the country of Ukraine, to be treated with respect, and to the passengers I was just a busty 20 something year old who was going on some sort of trip or vacation or something. I seemed completely innocent. While I was on the plane waiting for to take off, I took out my phone and began texting.

It was so last minute that I actually could not get a direct flight to Canada, the closest I could get was to New York, so it seemed that I would have to ask my dear friend Alfred for a favor. I texted him going back into my innocent self, and just pushing the madness out, I needed to go back to being sane, for Matvey's sake.

_Hello, Alfred, this is Katsuyasha, I am flying back from Russia to Canada's house but there weren't any flights in to Toronto, I was wondering if you might be able to give me a ride, please._

That sounded normal enough.

_I am really sorry if I am intruding or if you are busy, I would understand if you were too busy to help me, _I added to really sound like my old self. Then I closed my phone and took a deep breath. Everything that happened…it meant nothing. It was just a slip up, I was just trying to protect my relationship with Matvey, it meant nothing, I just overreacted a little, that's all it all meant nothing. I took another deep breath feeling more like myself, when I heard the voice in my head chuckle.

"_You really think all of this will work, pretending to be sane doesn't mean you are sane, one of these you won't be able to contain this madness, it's in your DNA, whether it was Chernobyl that brought this out or not this is who you are and you can't fight it. One day the madness will come and then who will you hurt? Matvey," _The voice said and I felt the anger in me bubble up. I wanted to scream back, I wanted to yell at this odd voice and tell her the truth. I would never hurt him. I love him and there is no way I could ever hurt him, but I remembered where I was. People randomly screaming on a plane did not often go over to well, and right now I just need to get home. I bit my lip and kept my mouth shut, trying with all my might to ignore it. I heard the voice chuckle again and then it just left my alone. I sighed in relief and felt my phone vibrate. I checked the screen.

* * *

><p><em>New Text Message<em>

_America: Sure, I'd be happy to pick you up~! That's what a hero does!_

I smiled and texted him back.

_Thank you so, so, so, so much Mr. America, this really means a lot to me._

* * *

><p>With that I shut my phone off and lie back against my seat and let my mind rest. I felt as slowly the plane finished loading and took off and the gentle rocking as it flew through there air. That is when I began to fall asleep, before long we were there; I woke up as we began to land feeling completely rested and well. I got up and stretched and then packed up all of my stuff. As the plane finally landed, I quickly texted that my plane landed in LaGuardia and waited for America to pick me up. While I waited I went on the internet and check my email, checking for any sort of news on the death of my sister and the Baltic States. Russia had to give up searching for me sometime and when he did he would find his little pets and our sister dead and our burned down…hopefully that would serve as enough of a warning to him to keep his mouth shut. I saw nothing and smiled slightly. Brother was not an idiot…he knew the dangers of letting this get out. I would come for him next… or at least I would leave him to think that. My phone binged as I began to sort through spam mail and I saw it was another message from America. He was saying that he would wait for me at the food court, which seemed like him. I grabbed my stuff when to meet him, must not keep Mr. America waiting.<p>

I quickly found him at a small McDonalds stand, guzzling down soda and munching on a few big Macs. I smiled and waved at him and then walked over and say down to him. He said something illegible, his mouth was still stuffed with food, but I took it as him saying hello. I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for this Mr. America, it is very nice to see you," I told him. He smiled back and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"It's nothing, really, a hero's job is to save a damsel in distress, plus you're my bro Mattie's girl, so I gotta help look out for you too," he said with a heroic smile. I giggled and smiled back. I always liked America. He was my favorite of Mattie's siblings. He was always so happy and pleasant. He had this presence about him that just made everyone around him feel just as happy as he was. It was really enjoyable. The only one who could make me happier than him is his twin brother, my Matvey.

"So what had you suddenly going to and from Minsk?" he asked, my smile fell a little.

"Oh nothing, just visiting my sister," I told him, I saw emotion immediately flash into his eyes.

"You mean Natalia?! How is she, is she is alright, did she mention me, is she still going crazy over Russia?" America asked in a flood of questions. I blinked surprised by his sudden interest.

"What has you so interested in my sister, Mr. America? If I didn't know you I would that-"my sentence cut off as I saw the blush on his face. "So it is true then…you like her?" I asked and he blushed again and nodded. I was genuinely surprised. No one ever really liked my sister, she was feared by most of the countries, I never thought that one of them could find her attractive. Especially the oh so happy America, I never knew he could fall for someone…so opposite from him…while always smiled my sister always frowned. She never knew happiness unless it was with my brother and hated everyone else. I suppose in a way it was good she was dead because she would not break the heart, and possibly even body of my dear friend.

"Can you blame me," America said. "She is so beautiful, Russia doesn't know what he's got, I know if it were me I would cherish every moment with her. Do you think if I asked her out that she might even consider a little, I mean when the Soviets disbanded she came and stayed with me for a little bit, do you think I even have a chance?" he asked.

"Well, I doubt she would be saying much against you right now," I said, think of the burnt bloody body of my sister.

"You think so?!" America shouted his eyes alight.

"Yeah," I told him. She wasn't saying much anymore to begin with.

"Thanks so much!" he shouted hugging me, I blinked and then hugged him back. We walked together as he threw out his wrappers. "I have so many ideas; I hope I can talk her into a date!"

"You are very charming Mr. America, I'm sure you can do anything you set your mind to," I told him with a smile.

"But this is so serious! Let's see…if I want to be a charming gentleman I'll need to go my Canadian route!" he said thinking out loud.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh," he said. "There is a reason Canada gets confused for me all the time, and it's not just that we are twins and look alike, sometimes I tell people I am him," he said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes it helps," he said. " For the date of course I would tell her I am me, but I would just act like my brother, I have mastered it down, all I have to do is think 'What would Mattie do' and do that," he explained. "It has its other uses too." He told me. I blinked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, everyone knows I'm an idiot because I mess up all the time, but the reason I don't have an even longer list of enemies is because sometimes when people are mad at me I just claim to be Canada. No one can really tell the difference except France, so it works," he said, and then he laughed. "You should see how many people hate him just because of my little trick. God, I am so lucky I have a twin brother," he said as we got to the car. He got in and I paused as all the anger flooded into me. I tried to push it all down as I got into the car so I would look calm.

"So it is your fault that so many people don't like Matvey?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Hey it's not that bad, I mean look, most people don't even notice him, so it's not like he is constantly going through abuse," he said as he began to drive. I clenched my fist.

"He goes through a daily beating by Cuba, and England doesn't even recognize him as his on anymore," I told him.

"Yeah, well it's not like Mattie cares, no one can see him, it's not my problem, he is a big boy, he can deal with a little beating now and then.

I felt the madness erupt. Matvey, my Matvey has spent nights depressed because his father won't talk to him, he has come home with bruises and cuts and even one night a concussion, and this is all Alfred's fault! It's all Alfred's fault and he doesn't even care! I had to do something…this...this asshole was using Matvey and taking advantage of him, it is fault that Matvey gets sad around his family! It is his entire fault.

I waited till we were in more of quiet area, it was late, not many people were awake at this time, we went in to upstate New York and it was a lot more quiet. I waited… and then when we were away from the houses I grabbed hold of the wheel pulling the car toward the side of the road. Alfred blinked surprised but had little time to react. We crashed right in to a metal pole, the windows shattering and pain soaring through our bodies. I saw Alfred's head slump forwards but after a few minutes his eyes opened. He looked at me and I saw a mixture of fear and confusion.

"You think just passing on your pain is alright! You don't see what all of this does to him! He cries at night because everyone blames him for things he didn't do! Mistakes he didn't make mistakes that you made and blamed him for!" I shouted at him.

He looked afraid and I saw tears well up in his eyes. Pathetic, he was pathetic, just a fucking pussy, he talked all big but here he was crying like the piece of shit he was.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know he took it so seriously, I didn't know he was actually hurt by this. I am sorry; no wonder he doesn't like me. Look at me I really am the asshole of the world. I have been treating my brother like douche bag and I didn't even care. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, there is no way I could make this up to Mattie, I know, but please, don't kill me, I have to talk to him, I have to let him know I am sorry, I have to try and make this up to him so we can be friends again," he said. I laughed at his pathetic attempt and he winced and seemed to shake and cry harder.

"No, no, I will not let you live, there was a time when you could have made this better, you had years, but now the clock is up, you must pay for you sins," I told him a mad smile stretching across my face. He sobbed and I laughed.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" America asked. I looked around and then pulled open the glove compartment. I saw a black pistol sitting peacefully untouched from the crash. Just as I thought, this damn pork chop was so stereotypical, always carrying around a gun all trigger happy. I checked if it was loaded. It was.

No one would have expected the old me to know how to use one of these. Hell they probably would have expected me to cry at the very sight of one, but, they forget who my brother is. Or was… My brother used to be the leader of the Soviet Union and used me, my sister, the Baltics, and Poland as armies. You would be silly if you thought he would send any of us in without us knowing how to kill. I was very skilled with a pistol contrary to what the world may think. I am actually what you may call a sharp shooter I smiled as I pointed it to his head and wielded a shard of glass in my other hand. I did not want to kill him with the gun, no this was just for show right now, I had other plans, but it seemed to be a natural reaction to do exactly what a person says out of fear when they place a gun against your skull.

"You are going to write a note," I tell him, he blinks confused. I reach in the glove compartment and find a napkin and a pen, fitting for a fat ass like him. He takes it, he is scared. "You are going to tell everyone what a piece of shit you are and how you blamed Mattie for everything and now the guilt has been building up and that is why you want to kill yourself," I told him. I saw his eyes go shocked.

"W-what?" he asked. I hit him with the gun.

"Just do it!" I told him. He nodded and began to write. "And be sure to make it real nice and emotional. He wrote, crying and shaking and after a few minutes put the pen down. I took the napkin and read it over. Blah, blah, yes, yes it was all sappy and girly and oh so emotional. I nodded, this would do. "Now get out," I told him, he did so without talking. Good, the idiot was learning. I followed him out of the car and found some rope in the back; it was tied to an American flag, even better. I tore at the flag and then tightened the knots that kept the rope to the remaining cloth on the flag. I measured it out so it would be tight around his neck when he put it on, then I stabbed him with the shard of glass, he screamed out in pain. I put the suicide note in his pocket. "Now start tying the rope to the tree and make sure it is tight enough for you to hang!" He hesitated so I stabbed him again and yet again he screamed. He did as I said. When he was done I tightened the knots and made sure everything was in place, all while keeping him in my vision. "Alright, now get a boulder for you to stand on so you can reach the noose," I instructed him. He nodded and walked to the edge of the woods towards a large boulder; he bent down to push it but then out of nowhere began to run.

Fuck! That fucking idiot! I shot at him, both going into his shoulder; he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground screaming in pain. I walked over to him. "Next time you disobey me it will be in your brain, now move the damn rock!" I commanded stabbing him again. He did as I said and then stepped up on the boulder; I lowered the noose around his neck and tightened it again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept muttering between sobs. I smiled at him. He was shaking because he knew what was coming; he knew this was the end.

"When you get to the fiery pits of hell," I told him. "…tell my sister I said hi." I saw his eyes widen and more tears appear in his, there was a certain heartbrokenness in them. Of course I knew of his feeling for Natalia, which is just what made this moment sweeter. He opened him mouth about to say something when I pushed the boulder away and his feet kicked as he looked for something to step on, anything to stop the strain on his neck or to get air to his lung. I watched as his body struggled and then finally relaxed and just swayed with the wind.

Let the dead bury the dead and let the hanging bodies dance in the wind.

He would never hurt Matvey again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhhhhhhhhh I'm sorry America, he really is one of my favorite characters, I don't know why I torture him so much. T.T<strong>_

_**Please Review if you want to…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ukraine's POV**

The walk home took a while, but it was somewhat enjoyable, what with this just amazing feeling going through me. It just felt so amazing. Oh it was just so addicting I never wanted to let this feeling go. What could I do to increase it? Who could I kill next? The possibilities seemed endless. What about Turkey, my ex-boyfriend, or how about that annoying North Korea, maybe I could even kill the Italian brothers for some fun. They were cowards, it would be a lot easier to break them and then I would get the joy of just watching as slowly and painfully the light fades from their eyes. Maybe I should try someone with a little more fight in them, make it a bit more difficult for myself, what about Germany, or Hungary, I could take on China, or even go in for the kill and finally finish off my brother, oh it just all seemed so sweet and addicting it was even turning me on a little.

_N-no_, a small voice in my head said. _You can't do this, no, they did nothing to hurt Matvey, we can't hurt them, _the voice said.

_**Shut up! **_The other voice shouted silencing them. I just kept walking while the multiple voices in my head argued one barely over a whisper and the other shouting. I laughed as I figured out which voice was which. The soft, whispery sad voice was my humanity, or what remained of it, and the other shouting angry voice was my madness, the voice that had been taking over my mind for a while. I laughed madly as my mind just continued to get twisted, as I still enjoyed the feeling of killing.

America had been so fun to kill. He had such a hero's spirit; I had just wanted to enjoy killing him so much. I could have tied a noose nice and tight, that would have killed him instantly, but where would be the fun in that, I wanted to see him fight, I wanted to see him try and get free and ultimately I wanted to watch him fail and see as his body went limp and just hung there in the wind. I wanted to see it all and I wanted to see as I defeated yet another one of my enemies, no one would ever bother my Matvey, no one would ever cause him pain, and I would always make sure of that.

I hadn't been expecting much when I got home, Matvey hadn't really known that I left earlier, but a chill still ran up my spine as I walked up the steps to the front steps. My animalistic senses were going crazy telling me I had to leave. If I were anywhere else I might have listen to them, but right now I was at Matvey's house and that just caused me to worry. I fished for the spare key Matvey had hit on the porch in case Alfred stopped by and then quickly opened the door. I stepped in the house and it was completely dark and silent, I walked in slowly my eyes scanning the room. That odd sense seemed to stick in the air as I looked around. I walked through the front room, tossing my key on to the side table. I walked to the living room flicking on lights as I went. I walked into the living room I saw a figure, sitting there in Matvey's favorite chair. At first my heart began to pound as my brain immediately registered the figure as my precious Matvey, but then the feeling came back and my senses kicked in. I lightly sniffed the air and I knew exactly who it was. I grew up around his smell, it was always in my mind, and I would always be able to recognize it everywhere, even here.

"Hello, Brother," I said as I flipped on the lights and found Russia sitting there, sipping on vodka. He smiled slightly as he looked up at me.

"You seem confused," he said. "Am I not the person you were expecting?" he asked with an amused look.

"Where is he?" I asked him and he just smiled. I groaned in irritation. "WHERE IS MATTHEW, BROTHER?!" He didn't answer he just continued to sip Vodka from a bottle he had. I slapped it out of his hands and he glanced up at me. His eyes with a little surprise and slight confusion in them, almost like that of an innocent child who didn't understand why they got in trouble. He was toying with me.

He cleared his throat and wiped the vodka on his hand off on a nearby quilt. I recognized it as one that I had made for Matvey when he was sick. I growled as I waited.

"Well you see, when I got here, he and I had a delightful chat about you. I just thought he should know some of the…things you decided to involve yourself with while you were visiting me. Of course he didn't believe me at first, mostly because he is loyal to you, but after I proposed a few more scenarios as well as evidence to support the situations already presented he found that it just had to be true. I am proud of Systra, not only did you find a man who is good-looking, but he is also loyal and even fairly intelligent. He really is a good catch, you should be proud," he said with another evil smiled. I growled again and slapped him across the face.

"You bastard, why would you tell him such things?!" I hissed at him. His smile fell.

"Why, WHY YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" he shouted at me. "You burned my house down! You killed our sister, and to top it all of you killed my friend! I was fine when it was just random people, Prussia I don't care about, Cuba scared me a little but I still wanted to help you, and now? Now you have killed my family and destroyed my hard work. I don't care that you are my sister, I will make you pay!" He shouted at me. "And I am sure you understand that my power means the world to me and you tried to threaten that, so I decided I would try and get even with you by taking your world away too. That meant I had to clue Canada into what you were doing in your free time, and let me just say he was not happy to hear that. To think, this girl he loved so much could be so different than he known. It freaked him out, it even scared him. You scared him, Systra," he said, and I felt my anger begin to bottle up.

When my anger bottled up there was now two possibilities I could do, I could do what I used to do all the time, cry, be a pushover, and apologize, or I could use my new option and just kill whoever was pissing me off…

I looked at the table next to the chair Russia was sitting in. The bottle I had knocked out of his hands had flown and hit the table spraying alcohol and glass on to the floor and table. I took a quick step towards the table, his eyes quickly found where I was reaching but before he could stop me I grabbed a big shard of glass and with my foot kicked the table away so he would be defenseless, he held his hands up in surrender but I knew he wasn't done just yet.

I pointed the shard at him and began to walk forward, towards him. He kept his hands up in surrender, but a smile stretched out on his face.

"You fucking ruined my life you fucking son of a bitch, I hope you fucking die and rot in hell like the rest of them!" I shouted at him and he smiled.

"Well, only if you join me sister," he said as he quickly moved his hand into his long jacket pulling out metal pipe, his usual pipe that he used in a fight. I saw all the dried blood at the top. I was very familiar with it, not because I had ever been at this end of it, but more because I have seen him use it so much. I raised him. I knew him better than anyone else. I knew every moved he would make before he made it, this would be easy.

Ivan moved forward, towards me swinging his pipe in the air so it was coming towards my head at a skull crushing speed. I let the madness take over. The next thing I heard was a dull plop of the pipe hitting something soft, as a soft crush of bones breaking.

I opened my eyes and found that my head was not bashed in, but instead, by hand was raised above my head and caught in it was the metal pipe. Russia blinked completely shocked. I could understand why. At the speed he always swung his pipe there is no way I could have caught that, and even more, if I did I should be screaming in pain but here I stood a smile still on my face. While he was still dazed I stepped forward, the shard still in my hand and with a quick movement slit his throat. He blinked confused at first, unsure exactly of what I did, but then as blood spurted from his throat realization as well as shock and fear flashed into his lavender eyes. I smiled. I watched as he quickly grabbed his throat trying desperately to try and stopped the bleeding. I laughed as I watched his face as he felt his lungs begin to fill with blood. It was all too easy, it was all too simply, it was all too- I thought before I was cut off by a voice behind me.

"K-Katsuyasha," it said softly. I knew the voice very well. It was the soft loving voice I had fallen in love with a long time ago, but now it was different. I heard other emotions in it, like sadness and fear, it broke my heart. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Matvey, my heart already knew, but I still turned to look at his face. This couldn't be real; this had to be a dream. He wasn't seeing me like this, with the blood of my brother on my hands, this wasn't real, no, no, no, I did not kill all those people. I felt tears go to my eyes, no, no, no, I didn't kill anyone, especially not my sister, my little baby sister. No, thought as I began to cry.

"M-Matvey," I whispered as I looked at him, tears running down my cheeks. "P-please…d-don't be afraid," I said, but as I looked at him I knew it was too late. He looked at me. He was utterly afraid. I made him look like that, I made him fear me, that's how twisted I have become, I wasn't protecting him, I never was, it turned out I was just feeding this sort of fantasy the madness had created for me. I wasn't really helping him; I was just pushing him away. Something broke inside me, probably a damn of some sort that unleashed the sea of tears behind it. I barely even noticed as the bullet flew through the window and into my chest.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long time no see. Here we are guys close to the end. I am predicting maybe one or two more chapters. I really liked this story, I hope you guys enjoyed it too, see you next time <strong>_

_**~Emo Vampire Chic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When I woke up I was surprised that I was still alive, then surprised at where I was. I was in jail.

What people don't know about us countries is that we don't exactly have free reign over the entire world. We have to follow rules just like everyone else. And who enforced these rules? A group of secret police run by the UN. Many people may wonder how we as countries can live with some of the choices we have made, how people like Germany could stand doing what he did during the holocaust. The simple answer to that is that he was forced to. We must follow the words of our leaders or the team of secret police will come in and make certain that we do. We control the future of our nation, however humans have found a way to force their own rule upon us, and they kept us in the shadows to ensure that the common population does not also gain control over the nation.

It was this team of secret police that arrested me, and it seemed pretty obvious what I was now arrested for; murdering my fellow nations. I looked around my cell. There were no bars as there we in movies or the cartoons, or even possibly regular jail, there were four bullet-proof glass walls surrounding me on all sides. I was completely on display. I saw two guards walk past and followed with was the leader of Ukraine. The President walked in and looked at me, his face made of stone. The president and I, over the last few years have become friends of sort. I always find it necessary to become friends with the leaders of my country, but now…now he looked at me as though he didn't know me. To be honest, I am sure I would look at myself the same way. Everyone saw me as this fragile cry baby, who always tried to help people, and always tried to do the right thing. The old me always tried her best to make people smile.

Now, now I murdered friends, and took joy in it. I was not myself anymore, I was someone else, and I deserved what was coming to me. I deserved everything. I had nothing else to live for. Matvey surely knew of the murders I've done, by now I am certain he knows that it was me that killed his brother. He no longer loved me, and I no longer had a light in my life.

"Katsuyasha," The President said. "They have told me over and over again what you have done, but I…I can't believe. You of all people, this simply cannot be right, I knew you, I knew you very well, and now I see that you have murdered your family and friends. I would have punched these police in the face if it wasn't for the fact that they had impeccable evidence…tell me it is a lie."

I looked at him for a long time, I wanted to cry, a small part of me wished I could just take everything back and hoped that it would all go back to normal, but I knew it wouldn't. It was over now.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down. "I have failed my president and my country. I no longer have a right to be called the noble country of Ukraine."

He looked away and disbelief and then kept his eyes down as he spoke to me. "You trial will be in three days…if you are found guilty the punishment is death…I wish you good luck and pray that you receive the judgment God believes you deserve…good bye," the president said. He turned, his back to me, and waited for a moment. The guards stood where they were, guarding his back, after a few moments he left, and the guards followed, locking me tight in the cell.

The three days until the trial were complete and utter hell. I knew no one would come to visit me, no one really cared that I was here, and no one had any sympathy for the country that had killed their friends, yet…I had this hope, deep in my chest that believed he would come to see me, one last time. Every moment of the day I longed for him. Whenever I slept I would dream about the life we had together…or rather used to have together. My heart broke as I thought about how much he must hate me, and sometimes I would even cry, wishing to have him, as well as our happy life back. I would give anything for it, but even I knew it was too late, how could he love someone like me.

_He is an idiot, _the monster inside me sneered. _He should have seen that we only tried to protect him! He should be thanking us for keeping him safe and for sparing the peaceful life we shared with him. We tried our best to keep him happy and to eliminate anything that tried to get in the way of that. He should thank us, he is just an ungrateful, stupid, idiot!_

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP," I screamed grabbing my head. "Do not speak of Matvey that way; do not speak of him in such a way. I love him, I love him so much!"

_I know, we loved him, we loved him with all of our life and soul, but he did not, he did not appreciate that we protected him, he could not see what we did for him, he did not love us back, he let them catch us!_

"No," I screamed. "This is all your fault, you did this, this is all your fault, he hates me because of you, he doesn't want me because of you, and now I am going to die and lose him forever because of me!"

The voice laughed. _You blame this on me, ME? I am just a voice in your head that is all I have been this whole time, just a tiny little voice that speaks your inner desire that is all. You may call me anything you want; blame me for anything you want, but in reality, the only person you have to blame is you. You created me. I am not real as you may believe; I am just a figment of your imagination. That is all. _The voice faded away.

I blinked and waited for it to come back, waited to feel as if a demon or devil was inside my head, but as the silence continued the truth seemed to sink into my head, and everything began to make sense.

"N-no," I said, my head feeling empty of anything else other than my thoughts. "No, no that isn't true! THAT ISN'T TRUE! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING THIS ISN'T TRUE LIAR" I screamed and freaked out an desperately slammed my head against the wall, trying anything for the voice to come back and prove to me it was real, but as I waited I heard nothing and I was alone. I continued to attack and clam myself until I heard as more people entered the room.

Four guards rushed in and grabbed my limbs, pinning me to the ground, when I was unable to attack a man with glasses and a lab coat walled in. He looked down at me and held a syringe in his hand, which held a clear liquid.

"Now, Ms. Ukraine, that is not the way a lady should behave, perhaps you should take a bit of a rest and calm down." He leaned down towards me and his face looked as though it morphed. Suddenly his eyes were glowing an evil red, his teeth were sharp and pointy, and horns came out of his head. I tried to move, I tried to get the guards to release me so I could get away but they were too strong.

The devil leaned down and injected the clear liquid into my neck and before long my body grew heavy and I began to fade into shadows. For the day and a half that was left for my trial I simply spent it either laying in my bed or sitting in the corner of my room, thinking of everything that I have done, and how it was possible that I was capable of all of it.

The day of my trial it was the president who came to get me. He brought me a formal dress, and even had the politeness to look away. The guards however did not, not that I expected them to. Their job was to protect the president, and I was a possible risk to his life, they had to watch me at all moments no matter what, and after a few hours of it, you start to get used to it.

When I was dressed, the guards handcuffed me with electric handcuff, which would send shocks through my body if I attempted to run, and escorted me to the court room. As I was brought to the front of the room I looked around, desperately looking for an out of place curl or big soft purple eyes, neither of which I found. I did however see a few familiar faces, Germany's, France's, and England's stood out the most. They were most likely here to see that justice was found for their love ones. I wished nothing more than to tell them exactly how sorry I was, but I knew that it would in no way help them nor would they appreciate it. The only thing they wanted to see right now, was me, being executed, and I knew myself that that would be coming very soon.

Trials like this are very rare, and they aren't exactly like they are in the human world. You don't have a lawyer, and there isn't a jury, only a judge. There was an audience, too, but only a select amount of people were allowed to come, countries, world leaders, government officials, that was it.

When everyone was seated the judge greeted us and told us all to rise.

"Ms. Katsuyasha, would you care to plea," the judge said looking at me. Everyone turned to me and without even turning I could feel the hateful glares burning into me. They were all waiting for me.

"Guilty," I said. The room was silent. "I plead guilty."

"You may be seated." I sat down and stared at the table sitting in front of me, I just wanted this to be over, I wanted to be dead.

The judge sat at his desk, and read to the entire courtroom all the evidence that was brought against me. I tried my best to tune it all out. I answered him the appropriate responses when needed, always one word answers and kept my attention away from all the terrible words he said and the room full of people who hated me and thought about the peaceful release death would probably be. No more terrible nightmares of the murders I had committed and no more evil voices leaking into my head. I snapped out of my day-dream as the judge called my attention.

"Ms. Katsuyasha, between the impeccable evidence against you and your own testimony, there seems to be nearly no doubt in my mind that it was you that committed these murders," he said.

"It was me, your honor. I deny nothing. I killed these countries, I murdered them," I told him.

"I understand that," he said. "But before I sentence you, I would like to know if you have anything to say to the loved ones of your victims. If you would tell them why, or attempt to give them any sort of peace."

"I have one thing to say and one thing only. I am sorry. I know this means nothing to them, and my words do truly nothing to soothe them of their loss, but still it something I must say. For the last few weeks I have not been myself, I have been someone else, someone I don't know. That is no excuse, I know, and for that I accept my fate. The only way I can even come close to making it up to them is with that and even that is lacking. I only ask that death comes soon so they can rest easy," with that I looked around the room and then sat back into my seat.

"That sounds very sincere of you, Ms. Katsuyasha; however, it does not affect my sentence for you at all. Katsuyasha Braginskaya, the country of Ukraine, I sentence you to death by execution, you have three days to say good-bye to any family or friend whom you may have and chooses to visit you," he banged the gavel. "This ends today's trial. The judge rose and left the room and guards went to my side and lead me back to my cell. Before I was out the door I looked back at the crowd. Germany met my eyes, with his which were red from sleepless nights and tears, and said very clearly to me, "this is what you deserve".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here we go this is the end, one last short chapter to go!<strong>_

_**Thanks so much for sticking around**_

_**Please Review~~!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The days seemed like years but eventually they were over. My execution was announced over a world meeting, one that I obviously did not attend. I heard about it though through a packet of information which was delivered to me by a guard, he meant well, not that I would really have any use for it. I knew that even with the announcement of my impending death, no one was going to visit me throughout the three days are here, but when I actually let myself feel, I stilled hoped to see one person.

The one person I wanted to see was the one person who had no reason at all to visit me, Canada.

The morning of the execution was a lot like the morning of the trial, only it was only the guards who came to collect me. The handed me my clothes and woke me up telling me to get dressed.

They knew it was my last day here, they knew it was my last day alive, and they knew that no one would believe me, so they didn't hold back with their comments and grab-ass-ing as I got dressed. At this point I was used to it, men seemed to act like this when they saw breast bigger than a double D, I used to think all men were like this, until I met Mattie, then my entire world seemed to be a million shades lighter. When I was dressed I approached the guards and one of them tried to grab me and I slapped him and punched him in the face. The guard screamed out in surprise, and the other one grabbed me by the arm, slammed me against the wall and handcuffed me. The walk from there to the execution was then done in silent.

The execution was done in two rooms, the actual execution room and the viewing area. As soon as I came into view, I looked desperately for the face I had been longing for, for the last week. I looked and looked, but there was not a set of warm eyes in the small crowd that had attended. They sat me down, undid my handcuffs, and strapped me into the chair. The execution read out the charges I was sentence with, and then a priest stepped over me and said a prayer, begging God to show mercy on my damned soul. I waited in the chair, my eyes following the doctor as he prepared the lethal cocktail, mixing chemicals together and then hooking an IV to me, which was connected to the machine that would dispense this venom.

You see it take quite a lot for a human to kill a country, however it is much easier to have a country to do it, however, in this case it might just be a bit more humane if it was done by a doctor, and with all the poison the doctor combined, I'm sure they will get the job done. If not, I suppose it was convenient that the chair I was in could also be used as an electric one, again if not, if it really comes down to it beheading usually does the trick, though it is old fashion.

As they finished up the executioner looked at me and asked if I had any last words or reasonable requests.

I looked down and answered no, and I heard the door as it burst open.

Matthew stood there, his face looked tortured and he had stubble on his face. "No, no, no, Kat, they…they can't …kill you, no…I can't lose you too." Mattie walked to the glass and put his forehead and hands on the glass.

"Matthew, settle down," England shouted getting to his feet. "This woman killed your brother!"

"I…I know," he said. "I know…but…but what about the other woman, the one I used to love with all my heart, the one I dreamed about one day marrying," tears fell from his eyes.

"I have one last request; I would like Mattie to hold my hand…as the chemicals run through my veins. I want him to be with me, and I want to die in his arms," I said.

"I…I don't know," the executioner said, he looked at me and must have seen the pleading and desperation in my eyes, it must have been enough for him to get past what I was and forget about what he was hired to do, because he agreed.

The guards allowed Matvey to enter and he rushed next to me and sat at my side.

"Katsuyasha, why…tell me why," he said as he took my hand, tears streamed down his face.

"I…I wanted to protect you, I wanted everything that tried to upset you and our perfect life to just disappear…and something just took over, and I was wrong, I…I wish with all my heart that I could take it back, but it is too late now. I am sorry, and…I wish… that one day you will find the woman you are supposed to be with, someone who will protect you the right way. Someone who truly loves you," I told him.

"I had her, I really did, and now I am about to lose her," Matvey said. The executioner moved to my other side and took my wrist and inserted the IV.

"Please is this really the only option?" Matvey asked desperately.

"Yes," the executioner said. "I am sorry, but she is unstable and is a risk to society, this is the only way."

Matvey's eyes looked empty and he turned to me, he took my face and he kissed me. "It's really insane, that after everything you have done…I still love you…I'll never be able to forgive you…but I'll never forget you either."

"I…I love you too," I said. "And even in death, I will do my best to make sure you are happy and safe. He held me close as my eyes began to fade. Death had a grip on me and the last image I saw before I died was Matvey's face, covered in tears.

I love you Matvey…and I always will…

Now…and …forever….

_**The End**_


End file.
